Toys Go On
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Andy Davis X OC. Andy and Wendy have been best friends since Andy first moved in next door. They are just about to graduate from high school and are going to the same college but what will they be leaving behind? Set just before the third movie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set just before the third movie. This movie made both my mum and me cry because we will be going through all this at the end of summer. I will be going off to college and after seeing Toy Story 3 I don't want to get rid of any of my toys. Anyway enjoy.

Chapter One

Wendy sat patiently in the car as she waited at a red light. She had just gotten back from her trip to Japan, visiting a toy museum, and she had to stop by. She baby sat for a little girl who she knew would appreciate a toy she got her. She pulled up to their house and walked up to the door and knocked.

She waited and made sure the toy was completely hidden behind her back when she heard the door open.

"Wendy, so good to see you. Come in. Oh Bonnie!" she exclaimed holding the door open as Wendy walked in. Bonnie came out from the hallway, with a cape tied around her neck, and squealed when she saw Wendy.

"WENDY!" she exclaimed and hugged her. Wendy squatted and accepted the hug with open arms, knowing the force of it would knock her back.

"Hey kid, I got you something," Wendy said. Bonnie looked up and held her hands out excitedly.

"Calm down you," said her mum as she watched her daughter greedily wait for her gift.

"No, she should be excited for her very own," said Wendy, she pulled out the plushie and Bonnie squealed again, "Totoro doll!" Bonnie latched on immediately and began to hug the doll.

"You spoil her," yelled Bonnie's dad from in the kitchen.

"Well whenever she came over she would always steal my Totoro plush so I figured I might as well get her one," said Wendy standing up.

"Well thank you, what do you say Bonnie?" asked her mum.

"Thank you, Wendy," Bonnie said before running off to go play in her room.

"Well I should get home. Lots of unpacking to do and all that… and homework. See you later," said Wendy waving and getting back into her car.

She drove home and noticed that the lights in her house were off. Her parents were supposed to get home before her. She walked up to the door and saw a note on it.

" 'Next door' Fun," said Wendy as she locked her car and walked to the neighbours. They all had been friends since their neighbours first moved in. They were the Davis' and it was a mum and two children: Andy and Molly. Wendy went to school with Andy and they would be graduating high school in a few months and going to the same college.

Wendy had practically grown up with Andy in that house she didn't need to knock or ring the doorbell anymore. She walked into the house and smelled pasta cooking.

"Hello?" she yelled into the house.

"In here!" she heard her mum yell. Wendy walked in and saw her parents in the kitchen talking with Ms. Davis.

"Hey Wendy how was Japan?" asked Ms. Davis hugging her.

"Fun, yet happy to get away from all that sushi," she said. They all chuckled and Ms. Davis went back to cooking.

"Andy should be upstairs in his room if you want to go bug him," she said.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," said Wendy before going upstairs and barging into Andy's room. He was on his computer and when the door opened he quickly shut the computer.

"Molly I told you not to-" he started then turned around and looked at Wendy in his doorway.

"Is that a way to greet your best friend?" she asked putting her hands on her waist.

"Sorry. Welcome back," he said and got up and hugged her.

"Now what was it you were doing that you didn't want Molly to see?" she asked walking around him and opening up the laptop.

"Please don't!" he yelled trying to grab the laptop but Wendy quickly read the contents of the word document. It was their English project, they were assigned to write a sonnet.

"Well, who knew you could write like that, Shakespeare," she said smirking and standing up.

"Shut up," he said closing his laptop again and sitting in his desk chair. Wendy sighed then flopped down onto his bed.

"Oh I just want to go to sleep after that flight," she said snuggling into Andy's pillow.

"You still have to get through dinner," he said taking a hackie sack and throwing it into the air and catching it.

"I also got you a few things in Japan, but I didn't bring them in with me," she said closing her eyes.

"Well I can get them from you tomorrow," he said throwing the ball again only this time it was out and it landed on Wendy.

"Ow, hey," she said taking it and throwing it back at him.

"Ow, sorry it was an accident," Andy said throwing it back at her. They began to just throw the ball at each other and Wendy used Andy's pillow to block.

"Hey Love Birds, dinner's ready," said Molly with a bored expression on her face. Wendy put the pillow down and Andy threw his hackie sack onto the desk and they walked to the kitchen. They had gotten use to Molly's nick name for them. She had it for them since she had been old enough to talk.

They all sat down at the table and enjoyed each other's conversations. Wendy was telling Andy and Molly about Japan and the parents were discussing the food and how annoying airports can be. Soon dinner finished and Wendy went home with her parents to get the well needed sleep she had been wanting.

"Please!" begged Molly as Andy and Wendy sat in Andy's room playing video games.

"Is this what you did all spring break? Chauffer your sister to the mall?" asked Wendy putting the game on pause.

"Pretty much," he replied and turned to face his sister, "and I'm tired of it."

"Oh come on you could use some new clothes so a stop at the mall couldn't hurt," she said looking at the fade shirt Andy was wearing.

"I planned to spend the rest of my vacation with Wendy," he said trying to get out of it.

"Take her with us then. You two can go on a little date while I hang out with my friends," she said.

"Let's go Andy, you could use some new clothes," she said bumping him with her shoulder.

"Fine," he groaned. Molly cheered and ran into her room. Wendy turned the gaming system off and left with Andy to the car as he grabbed his keys off his desk.

The three soon arrived at the mall and Molly took off to her friends who were waiting for her at the entrance. Andy shook his head and walked off with Wendy.

Their first stop was some random clothing store that had 'SALE' in the window. Wendy picked out a few shirts for Andy and some new jeans and had him try them on. They got them then headed to the book store and found some joke books and read them to each other.

Two hours had gone by and Molly still hadn't called Andy. They headed over to the food court and got smoothies and sat down at an empty table.

"Are you sure I should have gotten those dark jeans?" he asked looking through his bag.

"Yes, they made your ass look particularly nice," said Wendy then laughing at Andy as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"So that was why you were so insistent that I got them," he said smirking.

"Well you needed new jeans and you got a bonus, a nice ass in them," she said taking a sip of her mango smoothie.

"Right, let me have some," he said. They switched smoothies so Wendy now had Andy's raspberry smoothie.

"Mmm your smoothie is good," she said taking her won back.

"That's why I always get it," he replied.

"Oh, I just remembered," said Wendy. She dug into her purse and pulled out a small bag that was taped down at the top, "from Japan." Andy opened it and took out the contents. There were three different pens and a pencil.

"Thanks," he said.

"The Japanese have really cool pens and pencils. That pen there it rubs away with the other end," she explained.

"Oh that's cool, thanks, I could have used these at the beginning of high school but it works," he said putting them back in the small bag and then back into his clothing bag.

"Can we just ditch your sister?" she asked after awhile.

"No, my mum will come down on me like crazy," he said. His phone then vibrated on the table and he picked it up. "Speak of the devil, hey Molly," he said answering the phone. "Okay we're in the food court by McDonald's…see you in a few minutes."

"Finally! One can only stand so much of the mall," said Wendy finishing off her smoothie. Andy nodded and took their empty cups and threw them away. He sat back down and they waited in silence for Molly to appear. Once she did they headed back to the car and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Yeah- No, hey Bonnie get off of the counter, I'll let you taste the mix once I'm finished," said Wendy trying to mix the brownie batter that Bonnie wanted to help make (and which she added chocolate chips and jelly beans too) and balance her cell phone on her shoulder.

"Should I call back later?" asked Andy on the other line.

"No It's okay, Bonnie was just trying to get on the counter and eat half the brownie batter she asked me to make," said Wendy shifting her phone, "hey hold on for a second."

"Sure," said Andy. Wendy put her phone on the counter and squatted down to Bonnie's level holding out the spoon she used to mix the batter.

"Now as you lick this remember to stay in the kitchen okay?" asked Wendy seriously. Bonnie nodded, grabbed and spoon and licked it. She quickly finished and ran off, leaving the spoon on the table. Wendy sighed and put the batter into the pan and put it in the oven. She set the timer then sat down at the table and put her phone back to her ear.

"Okay," she said.

"Having fun?" asked Andy.

"Yea, but I am tired, long day what with that calculus test," she said.

"Brutal. Even after your long day you don't mind me sleeping over?" he asked.

"Yes. You know I will always save you from the wrath of your little sister and her friends, even if I think it is funny majority of them have a crush on you. Just go over to my house, if my parents ask they'll understand. I'm stuck here babysitting until late so I'll see you when I get home," she said.

"Okay. Thank you, you may have just saved my life," he said. Wendy laughed and they said their good byes before hanging up.

Just then there was a crash in Bonnie's room and Wendy stood up and walked down the hall and saw Bonnie's head poking up from under a sheet.

"And what, pray tell, happened here?" she asked.

"My fort collapsed," she said. Wendy smiled and walked over to her.

"Did it now? Well, luckily we still have time before the brownies are done so how about I help you rebuild it and then we can stuff our faces with brownies while we watch movies under it?" asked Wendy.

"YES!" shouted Bonnie as she climbed out from under the ruined fort.

Wendy got home at midnight after spending the rest of the evening just waiting for Bonnie's parents to return since Bonnie had fallen asleep. She quietly made her way to her room and saw the light still on in it. She opened the door to see Andy half asleep, watching a movie, lying back on her bed.

She put her bag on the ground quietly and took her shoes off before walking over to her bed. She laid down on top of Andy and rested her chin on his chest and watched as he jumped and blinked a few times before his eyes rested on Wendy.

"When did you get here?" he asked rubbing his eye.

"Few minutes ago," she said then rolled over so her back was flush with her wall and her side and on the bed. She had a twin sized bed as well, but that was because she had a small bedroom.

"Oh," he said turning to look at her.

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to hit the hay," she said.

"I already sort of did, but someone had to wake me up," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said as she climbed over him and grabbing her pyjamas. She made her way to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She went back to her room and to see Andy already under the covers was turning his cell phone off. He placed it on her desk and Wendy turned the lights off and made her way to her bed. She crawled into bed and sighed as she let her head rest on her plush pillow.

"Blanket hog," said Andy as Wendy finally got settles.

"Well excuse me," she said and moved some of her blankets so that they covered Andy, "there."

"Ugh, we are so not ten anymore. I'm squished up against the wall," he said.

"And I'm hanging off the bed. We haven't had a sleep over in a long time, and this was your idea so you come up with a solution," she said turning to face him.

"Turn back around," he said. Wendy rolled her eyes and did as she was told, too tired to argue. If this didn't work, she was getting a sleeping bag and making him sleep on the ground. Andy pulled Wendy back and bit so she wasn't hanging off the bed and so that her back was flushed with the front of his body. Andy let his hands drop at her waist and left them there.

"Well Mr. Davis, I believe I feel like a spoon," she said smirking.

"Shut up and sleep," he said smirking as well. Soon enough both fell asleep.

The next morning they were still in the same position and Andy was the first to wake up. He smiled and snuggled into the warmth when he felt it snuggle back. Opening his eyes, he saw Wendy still asleep and he chuckled quietly to himself. This was way more intimate then their last sleepover…when they were twelve.

He thought back to when they were younger and almost inseparable. Now they only hang out after school and during the few classes they had together, for they formed new friends and hang out with different groups. They were still best friends, though, and always would be.

Wendy stirred and arched her back like a cat, stretching out. She then rolled over so she was lying on her back and looked up at Andy who was still on his side.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he replied.

"What time is it?" she muttered to herself and looked at her alarm clock. 11:02 AM, it read.

"Late," he said.

"Well it's the weekend, I bet your sister and her friends are still snoozing."

"Well I bet they were up till four in the morning talking about hot celebrities."

"Probably. Come on, let's get some food." Wendy got out of bed and stretched her arms up. Andy got up and they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Wendy saw and note on the counter and picked it up.

" 'Gone shopping, be home later. Love your parents. P.S. Andy, stay as long as you want, we remembered to stock up on food,'" read Andy, "Stock up on food?"

"You're a typical teenage boy," said Wendy patting his stomach as she made her way to the fridge.

"I don't eat that much," he said, following behind her.

"Keep telling yourself that," she said.

A/n: I have started on part three, but since I had two done it thought I'd get it up. Thanks for reading please review.

-Charlotte


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Papers were everywhere. Textbooks towered on the bed. Normal seating had been forgotten for the hardwood floor and two teens had their heads buried into their work.

"Can you hand me some more lead?" asked Andy looking over to Wendy. She finished highlighting a part of her notes then reached for the plastic lead case.

"You're empty," she said tossing the empty plastic case into his trash.

"Damn. Oh my back hurts," he said standing up and stretching.

"Mine too. Break?" asked Wendy. They had been studying for finals since they got home from school.

"Yea," he said, "want to play some DDR to get out blood flowing?"

"Sounds good," she said.

"I'll get us some brain food, you set it up. My mats should be in that toy box," he said walking out of the room. Wendy started to clean up their book mess a bit before kneeling in front of his toy box and opening it up. She found the mats on top but when she removed them she saw the old toys they use to play with. She picked up the slinky dog and smiled; he was her favourite toy. She watched the slinky go back and forth before placing him back down.

"So this is where all you have been," she said and sighed. She closed the lid and finished setting up the DDR game. Andy came back a little bit later, placing a tray of food on his desk. Wendy took a sip of water and took her socks off, Andy followed suit and they got on with their game.

In the end, Andy won the most rounds, he claims it was because of all the running around he usually does. They snacked on the food in silence until Wendy's thoughts went back to the toys in the trunk.

"Hey Andy?" she asked swallowing an apple piece.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Remember when we were little and we use to have so much fun playing with your toys?" she asked looking at him.

"Yea," he said not understanding where this was going.

"Well I saw them in your toy box. It kind of made me sad," she said, "we're all grown up now, moving on in life. I mean we're studying for finals, and afterwards we'll be graduating high school."

Andy nodded as he remembered his old toys, still in his toy box where he has left them for many years. His mum was always persistent about garage sales and donating old toys so he had to decide who stayed and who went. It was a hard decision but something he always made himself.

"Remember that one time we had a fight and you said that Buzz and Woody were your only best friends and I was no longer your best friend," said Wendy laughing at the memory.

"They still are my only best friends," he said.

"And I am…?"

"My human best friend."

"Makes sense, you brought those two everywhere."

"And then I got Jessie and Bullseye and you took them everywhere."

"They were cool. Woody was always my favourite but I couldn't resist a cowgirl."

They fell silent for a while thinking about the 'good old days' before Andy snapped out of it.

"Want to go to your house to get the extra lead?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. They got up and left the room, unbeknownst to them, right as they left Andy's room, the toy box lid opened and said toys climbed out.

"He talked about us!" yelled Woody excited.

"Yea but he still hasn't pulled us out," said Mr. Potatohead.

"Well at least they are thinking about us," said Jessie.

"Let's face it they aren't going to pull us out," said Hamm.

"We have to keep trying. Can't you see they are almost out of high school? And before you know it they will be in college with us in the attic. I say we keep giving it all we got," said Woody.

"Do you think he would take us to college with him?" asked Rex.

"He hasn't taken us out in years, why would he want us toys in college?" asked Mr. Potatohead.

"Well I'm with Woody, we can't give up," said Buzz.

"Hey they're coming back," said Slinky Dog. Everyone ran back into the box and listened as Andy and Wendy walked back into the room.

"I don't want to study more," complained Andy as they sat back on the ground with their books and papers.

"Shut up," said Wendy already going back to high lighting her notes. Andy sighed, picked up his book and began to read, his feet resting on his old toy box.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Congratulations you two!" yelled Ms. Davis hugging Andy and Wendy as they walked off of the graduation stage, diplomas in hand.

"Thanks mum," said Andy hugging his mum back.

"Finally, I thought you'd never graduate," said Wendy's dad.

"I feel the love," said Wendy hugging her mum.

"We are proud honey, don't listen to your father," said Wendy's mum.

"Congratulations Andy," said Wendy's dad shaking hands with Andy who smiled. He always looked to her dad as his father figure, and Wendy's dad was happy to take him as the son he never had but always wanted.

"I want a picture of the three of us," said Ms. Davis, "do you mid?" Wendy happily took the offered camera and took a picture of the family. Each family took pictures and got a few of Andy and Wendy together before they felt they had enough pictures.

"Well, who is ready to party?" asked Wendy's dad.

"I am!" said Molly ready to go home. The parents followed her to Ms Davis' car that they arrived in. Andy and Wendy had to arrive earlier then them so they headed to Andy's car which was on the other side of the school. Wendy got in the passenger seat and took her hat off and placed the bobby pins in her hat as Andy got in the driver's seat.

"I am so happy high school is over," said Wendy as Andy started the drive home.

"I know, so much work and stress," he said.

"Can I take your hat off? Your tassel keeps getting in the way and it is making me nervous," said Wendy,

"I can drive with an eye closed. I've been driving longer then you have," he said.

"Well you've always wanted to drive, ever since I met you. I don't care what you say, I'm taking it off anyway," said Wendy and she reached over and took the hat off, placing it on top of hers.

"So what do you think we'll get as gifts?" he asked.

"Probably money, remember we're poor college students now."

"Not quiet yet. Plus you have all that money from babysitting Bonnie."

"Yea, oh they can't make it to the party, they have family from out of town visiting."

"Too bad, I've never met Bonnie, and I met her mum when I was really little. My sister use to go to their day care."

"Ah, good old Sunnyside. I was offered a job there this summer, I think I will take it just for something to do besides sitting around the beating that Buzz Lightyear game to the ten thousandth time."

"Thanks, ruin my summer."

"You weren't seriously thinking about playing video games all summer were you?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of getting a job maybe at Pizza Planet. I could drive that truck around delivering pizzas."

"Maybe I can ask to get a job for you at Sunnyside?"

"Maybe," he said. They leisurely talked about things to do that summer on the rest of the drive home. Eventually they pulled up to Andy's house where their graduation party was happening and they got a warm welcome from the people there to celebrate with them.

There was all of their favourites foods and drinks, family and friends were there and a mountain of cards and gifts in the living room. Molly was off on the side talking to her friends in her cell phone while Andy and Wendy were separately talking to the guests.

The party was dwindling down and Molly had already gone to her room while Andy and Wendy sat on the couch in the living room.

"That was fun," said Ms. Davis coming into the room and sitting down.

"Yea," said Andy. Wendy's parents walked into the room from the kitchen.

"I think we'll head home now. It was a long day," said her dad.

"Um, what should we do about Wendy?" said her mum looking over and seeing her asleep against the couch's armrest.

"I can wake her up," said Andy.

"No let her sleep, she's earned it," said Ms. Davis.

"Alright, Andy congratulations again," said her dad. Andy smiled and nodded his thanks, not weary about waking Wendy up.

"Congratulations Andy. We'll see you all later," said her mum. They grabbed their jackets and then left to go to their house just next door.

"Andy why don't you take Wendy upstairs then send Molly down to help me clean up," said his mum.

"I can help clean up," said Andy.

"You sure?"

"Yea." She shrugged and headed into the kitchen. Andy got up and looked at Wendy, still fast asleep. He leaned down and gently picked her up. Carefully he carried her up to his room and placed her on his bed. He took her shoes and covered her with his plaid comforter and headed back down stairs.

He walked into the kitchen and started placing dirty dishes in the dishwasher while his mum cleaned the kitchen table. When she finished she watched her son until and stopped and looked at his mum.

"Um, mum?" he asked as he paused in loading the dishwasher.

"I am just so proud of you. You graduated high school and will be off to college, you're turning out into a perfect boy," she said. He smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks mum," he said.

"So what are your plans this summer? Wendy says she got a job at Sunnyside any summer job plans?" she asked as they began to clean up again.

"I don't know, maybe Pizza Planet," he said closing the dishwasher door and hitting 'start'.

"Well, you don't really need to worry about it right now. Why don't you go on upstairs, I'll finish up," she said.

"All right, good night mum," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and then heading upstairs. He glanced and saw Wendy still a sleep before getting changed into his pyjamas, which considering it was summer and hot out he just wore his boxers and a blue t-shirt.

Not tired yet he went to his laptop and turned it on, checking his e-mail. There were a few spam and some mail from his friends congratulating him. Deleting the spam and reading the other mail he then grabbed his digital camera and put the photos onto his computer. He looked through them and smiled as he saw him and Wendy together during graduation rehearsal. It was really boring so he began to randomly take pictures of his friends. One of his other friends from class grabbed the camera and took pictures of Wendy and Andy.

Andy sighed and leaned back in his chair. Things were going to change a lot soon. He didn't know what to do this summer either; he didn't have any homework and was unsure about a job at Pizza Plant or Sunnyside, for that matter. He closed his laptop and glanced at his bed where Wendy was deep in sleep on her side, her dress getting wrinkled.

It was a nice dress too. She didn't wear dresses often, so this was a nice change. It was a green halter dress with a black mesh over it and beading all over it. He really didn't want it to be ruined so he went to his dresser and dug around till he found an old Buzz Lightyear shirt and a pair of boxers he didn't wear anymore since they were too small. He walked over to his bed and shook Wendy. She groggily looked up at him.

"Hmm?" she asked. Andy held out the clothes and smiled gently.

"I don't want you to ruin you dress by sleeping in it so why don't you change in this? I'll be back in a minute," he said. Wendy grabbed the clothes and Andy left the room, closing the door as he left. He headed downstairs and grabbed a glass of water. His mum had already finished up cleaning and downstairs was dark. He put his empty glass in the sink and headed back upstairs.

"Wendy?" he asked gently knocking on the door. He heard a grunt and walked into to see Wendy already back in his bed and practically back to sleep. He shook his head and walked over. She was already on one side of the bed so he took the side that open and snuggled in.

"Would you stop moving?" she asked opening her eyes and glaring at him.

"Sorry, this is only the second time we've tried sleeping in a twin bed at this age," he said.

"Scoot on the bed some more," she instructed. He did as she said so he was in the middle of the bed. She then laid down so her head was resting on his shoulder and she was on her side.

"That works," he said.

"This shirt is a little small so don't do anything," she said.

"Please, Wendy, do you think your parents would let you sleep over if they though we were going to do anything?"

"True. Now shut up and sleep." Andy chuckled and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning the pair were sitting in the living room watching cartoons and eating some scrambled eggs when Andy's mum came in.

"Ah look, your twins," she said glancing at them before turning to the TV screen. Andy and Wendy looked at each other, both in a blue t-shirt and plaid boxers and shrugged. "Cartoons?" asked his mum, "ah my two adults," she said before leaving the room while shaking her head.

Andy and Wendy looked back at each other and burst out laughing.

A/N: This one was really long, just because of all the reviews I kept getting. Saw Toy Story 3 again today, it was even better the second time. And since the Disney Store is having a sale I got a MO figure and two stuffed animals: Hamm (my favourite Toy Story character) and Mr Prickle Pants. I should have Stretch coming in the mail soon, and all will be going with me to college…hopefully.

Thanks, please review,

-Charlotte


	5. Chapter 5 Strange Things

A/n: I just have to say first of all, thank you all who have added me as a favourite author, or alerted this story or added this story as a favourite. And really thank you for all the reviews (especially the long ones). My e-mail has recently been full of notices and it makes me happy. So keep them coming.

Also I would like to point out that this chapter and a few chapters in the future will be song-fictions. I love the songs in all the Toy Story movies and since this is a fan fiction based on the movies I thought why not pay tribute to the music as well. Enjoy it is nice a long.

Chapter Five

Movie night. Every summer Wendy and Andy would have one and currently it was two weeks into their summer vacation. Wendy ended up taking the job at Sunnyside while Andy decided to just walk neighbours' dogs.

They were set up on Andy's bed with food and drinks. They were leaning against the wall and facing his television that he had set up across from them.

"All right. You get to pick the first movie," she said sitting next to him on his bed.

"Okay," he said and got up and searched for the movie he wanted before putting it into the player. He sat back down and Wendy placed a bowl of popcorn between them and hit the 'menu' button on the remote. It went to the menu and she smiled and looked at him.

"WallE? I thought you always wanted to be a cowboy," she said.

"Just play," he said smiling. She pressed the button and the movie began.

"If I ever become that fat that I can't move will you be there to take care of me?" asked Wendy.

"No," laughed Andy, "because I will never let you get that fat in the first place."

"Aw so sweet," she said throwing a piece of popcorn at him. He picked it up and ate before smiling at her. Just then Molly came in.

"Hey Andy, phone," she said holding the phone out.

"Who is it?" he asked glancing at her.

"Some person named Shannon or something," she said with a shrug.

"Oh," he said jumping up and taking the phone, while walking into the hallway. Wendy paused the movie and looked up at Molly.

"Shannon, as in Shannon Thompson, from his old math class?" she asked. Molly shrugged and left to go to her room. Wendy was confused; Shannon had never talked to Andy before in her life. Hell Wendy would go as far as to say she probably never knew he existed.

_I was on top of the world  
it was right in my pocket  
I was living the life  
things were just the way they should be  
When from out of the sky like a bomb comes some little punk in a rocket  
now all of a sudden some strange things are happening to me_

Andy came back almost half an hour later. Wendy during this time had been throwing Andy's hackie sack around, trying to entertain herself.

"Sorry about that," he said sitting down.

"Since when have you talked to Shannon Thompson?" she asked putting the hackie sack back on his desk and grabbing the remote.

"I ran into her one day this past week and we went out for lunch. I don't know if we're dating officially or not but I'd like to. I use to have this major crush on her back in high school," he said drifting off a bit.

"Yea I remember the crush, and I remember her not even glancing in your direction," she said.

"Well she has noticed me now," he said with a shrug. Wendy shrugged as well and started the movie back up. Her eyes were on the screen but her mind was in overdrive.

She was thinking about Andy and Shannon. It was weird, usually it was Andy and Wendy. She was happy he finally got to date Shannon after years of having a crush on her but she had a feeling Shannon was only using him for his looks. Most of high school he looked like a dork, honestly, she hated thinking that about her best friend but it was true, all their other friends thought so but she looked past it; he had been a dork since she first met him.

Only recently he started wearing more appropriate teenage boy clothes and he managed to get some slight muscle and kept his shaggy. She thought he looked great, and slowly everyone else is thinking the same way.

Wendy decided to stop thinking about it and returned to the movie.

Two days after movie night Andy was driving Wendy to work while she tried to get her vest on.

"Thanks for driving me, some idiot decided it would be funny to hit my car and run while it was parked in the street," she said finally getting her vest on.

"It is no problem, I'm going out with Shannon and few friends and Sunnyside is on my way," he said. Wendy sighed at the mention of Shannon but smiled afterwards.

"Good to see you getting out the house besides walking dogs," she said as they pulled up.

"My mum said something similar," he said, "well have fun."

"Oh please, those toddlers tear me apart everyday. You have fun for both of us," she said.

"Done," he said. Wendy got out and waved as Andy drove away. She walked into Sunnyside ready to start another day of work.

She waited forever for Andy to show up and after twenty minutes she sighed and called her mum. She didn't answer. She called her dad: he didn't answer. She sighed and called Andy's mum.

"Hello Ms. Davis," she said into her phone.

"Oh hey Wendy what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Andy was suppose to pick me up but his phone isn't on and I was wondering if he was there," she asked.

"Oh yea he is here with a few other friends," she said, "do you want me to give him the phone?"

"No, no I'm good. Thanks," said Wendy. She hung up the phone and put it in her back pack and started her forty minute walk home.

_I had friends,  
I had lots of friends  
Now all my friends are gone  
And I'm doing the best I can to carry on_

She arrived home just as the sun was setting and went into her house. She had noticed the absence in her parents' cars in the front and found a note on the kitchen table.

" 'Gone to dinner with co-workers. There should be food in the fridge. Love mum and dad.' Perfect, left-overs, my favourite," she said. She trudged up the stairs and grabbed her pyjamas and headed for a shower. After a nice hour long hot shower and felt a little better and managed to head to the kitchen and make some food. She was craving potatoes so she made mashed potatoes and sat on the couch and watched TV. Eventually she fell asleep.

She woke up to the sound of her parents talking to someone. She knew she had been moved to her bed and had a feeling as to who it was. Her door closed and that very person sat down on the edge of her bed and looked down at her.

"I know you are awake now," said Andy. She opened her eyes and looked up at him remaining silent. "I am sorry I forgot you, I was just having so much fun with everyone," he said with a guilty look on his face.

Wendy wanted to be annoyed with him. Yell; make him feel what she felt, but she was going off to college in the fall, she had to be mature about the situation and accept that Andy had new friends that he could have 'fun' with.

"It's alright. I made it home," she said, "now let me sleep." He sighed as Wendy closed her eyes. He took a long look at her before leaving her room.

_I had power (power)  
I was respected (respect)  
But not any more  
And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored_

The next morning Wendy was not feeling very well so she called Sunnyside and told them she would not be in that day. Bonnie's mum was worried, since it was her and her husbands anniversary that night, but Wendy assured her she would still baby sit that night.

She stayed in bed all morning trying to figure out why she wasn't feeling well. She was ninety-nine percent sure it was from one of those germ infested toddlers at Sunnyside but she couldn't place what specifically what was wrong. So when in doubt she stayed in bed.

_Let me tell you about the strange things are happening to me  
Strange things  
Strange things are happening to me...  
Ain't no doubt about it_

After a long day of just lounging around she managed to take a shower and get dressed. Luckily Bonnie lived just around the corner so she didn't need anyone to drive her. Her car was supposed to be fixed tomorrow so her mum and dad agreed to go get it in the morning.

She slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and headed out of the house. She glanced over at the brick house next door and saw Andy walk out with his arm wrapped around Shannon's shoulder. He locked eyes with Wendy but she simply turned and headed down the street. He had new friends now.

_You got someone you think you know well  
It turns out a stranger  
The minute you turn your back  
You're in it all by yourself_

"How are you feeling?" asked Bonnie's mum who was wearing a simple black dress and some pearls.

"Much better. I got plenty of rest," she said.

"That's good. Honey if you don't hurry we're going to miss our reservation!" she yelled down the hall.

"Coming," was the response.

"Now Bonnie you know to be good for Wendy right?" she asked the little girl who was sitting on the ground with her toys.

"Uh huh" she said.

"Good, we won't be home too late," she said. Her husband finally came and was rushing out the door. Bonnie's mum got a wave in before the door closed.

" They're gone now we have time to find that evil witch," said Wendy kneeling next to Bonnie.

"I heard she was in my room," Bonnie whispered to Wendy.

"Well we'll need some protection from her won't we," said Wendy.

"To the kitchen!" yelled Bonnie getting up and running into the kitchen. Wendy laughed and followed her knowing she was going after the foil and that was up high.

After playing and dinner and more playing Bonnie eventually became worn out and Wendy made her go to bed. She was now cleaning the dishes when Bonnie's parents came home.

"Hey how was she?" asked her mum.

"Perfect. Kept trying to sneak more jelly beans out but I caught her. She is asleep now," answered Wendy putting a final plate in the dishwasher.

"Good, well we'll see you tomorrow, go home and get some more rest. You still look a little pale," she said. Wendy nodded and left. She was walking down her street towards her house when she saw movement in front of Andy's house. She could make out what was going on when she reached her lawn and she froze. Shannon had Andy pressed up against his car and she was kissing him. He had his hands loosely on her waist and was gladly kissing back.

_They laugh at your jokes,  
You think you're doing well  
But you're in danger, boy  
You end up alone, forgotten, way up on the shelf_

"Strange things," muttered Wendy before going into her house.


	6. Chapter 6 When She Loved Me

Chapter Six

It was dark and Andy was asleep but he wasn't alone, someone had decided to sleep over. One by one the toys carefully climbed out of the toy box and inspected the scene.

"That's not Wendy," said Rex, the first out of the box.

"Who is she?" asked Buzz.

"Shannon I think I heard was her name. Andy's girlfriend," said Woody climbing out.

"Way to go Andy," said Hamm as he stared at the two sleeping.

"What about Wendy? She was such a nice girl and they have been together for ages," said Mrs. Potatohead.

"But they were never 'together' they were just best friends. Like Buzz and I," explained Woody.

"Then where has Wendy been?" asked Slinky.

"Not here. I don't know the last time Wendy was here," said Mr. Potatohead.

"It was their movie night a week ago," said Buzz with a 'thinking' face.

"Poor Wendy, we have to help her!" said Jessie. Bullseye nodded excitedly.

"How?" asked Mr. Potatohead. Everyone stopped and tried to think up a way to help Wendy. That's when Woody's eyes landed on Andy's video camera.

"That's it!" he said.

"What's it?" asked Slinky.

"Sarg. we are going to need your help," said Woody. The tiny soldier saluted to him.

"What is your plan, Woody?" asked Buzz walking up to him.

"You remember how Andy's mum would always have the video camera out when they were younger?" asked Woody.

"Oh, I see, get Andy to watch those old videos," said Buzz.

"Then he'll realize he misses Wendy!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Shh!" hushed everyone else. They all glanced up at the sleeping teens who didn't even budge.

"Exactly," said Woody.

"How do we get him to watch the videos?" asked Rex.

"Put them in the player and when he is alone we'll turn it on," said Woody.

"I like it, it's so James Bond like," said Mrs. Potatohead.

"Who?" asked Mr. Potatohead.

The next day Shannon had gone home and Andy was sitting in his room talking to some friends online when his tv turned on.

"What?" he asked confused and turned around to look at it. He then saw that it was playing an old home video his mum had filmed when he was younger. In the scene he was outside in the front yard and him and Wendy had their toys scattered around the yard. They were playing superheroes. Andy smiled at the memory and continued to watch all of the tape.

_When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

Realizing he hadn't talked to Wendy in a while he decided it would be a good idea to call her. Her cell phone rang six times before being answered.

"Hello?" asked Wendy, "No, Samantha keep the glue on the paper. Hello?"

"Wendy?" he asked cursing inwardly at himself for forgetting she was at work.

"Andy?" she asked confused. She was trying to keep all the kids under control while they did arts and crafts.

"Yea," he said.

"Look, now isn't a good time, is it important, because I have a break in fifteen minutes you can call back then," she said.

"Oh, now, it's okay," he sighed.

"Okay, bye," she said hanging up.

_And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy,  
So was I  
When she loved me_

Wendy hadn't talked to Andy in a long time, which was making her sad and everyone seemed to notice. She also didn't like him and Shannon together since she was only using him for his looks. She remembered when she overheard Shannon taking to her friends at the mall.

Wendy had gone to the mall to buy some new pants that weren't destroyed by toddlers when she saw Shannon and one of her friends looking at a rack next to her. She ignored them until they mentioned Andy.

"He is cute," said her friend.

"I know, and since he is now cute I decided he was alright to go out with him. I knew he use to have a crush on me, it was really pathetic before, but I decided to humour him," she said.

"Your parents did want you to give back this summer," said her friend.

"Right," said Shannon as they laughed. Wendy sighed and walked away from them after that.

And now she was forced to see Shannon constantly over at Andy's house. Luckily she was always at work and hung out with Bonnie everyday after work. Her parents hardly saw her anymore but when they did they noticed her change in behaviour.

"All right everyone time to head outside," said Wendy after the bell rang. They all ran outside and she shut the light off and headed outside.

"Hot day today huh?" asked Bonnie's mum walking up to her.

"Yea, summer had officially arrived," replied Wendy with a small smile.

"Do you have any big summer plans?"

"No, this is it," she said, "Oh hold on." Wendy walked over to the swings where one of the older girls had gotten her hair caught in the chain.

Andy sat in his room staring at his phone when his mum came in.

"Andy, what are you doing, don't you have to go walk the neighbour's dogs?" she asked.

"Oh yea," he said jumping up out of his chair.

"Don't forget sunscreen it is really hot out. And can you take Buster?" she asked.

"Yea," he said shoving his phone in his pocket and running down the stairs. He grabbed Buster's leash, found Buster, hooked his leash on, and was out the door. By the time he got to the first house he was already sweating: it was a really hot day.

The first house was on the other side of Wendy's house and Andy couldn't help but stop and look up at her house. He shook his head and moved on.

_Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together,  
Like it was meant to be_

"Did it work?" asked Rex from inside the toy box.

"No," said Mr. Potatohead.

"Do you think Wendy has given up on Andy?" asked Slinky.

"There is only one way to find out," said Woody.

"Call her and pretend to be Andy," said Buzz slamming his fist in his open hand. The others stared at him.

"What- no. We have to ask her toys," said Woody giving Buzz a weird look.

"All right who is going?" asked Jessie. Bullseye got excited hoping he would be able to go.

"Woody, sir, we will gladly go and talk with the requested toys," said Sarg. from a corner in the box.

"All right Sarg. I suggest going tonight once everyone is asleep, that will be the safest," said Woody.

"Sir, yes sir," replied Sarg.

"What kind of toys did Wendy have again?" asked Hamm.

"I don't know," said Woody, "anything could have happen between the last time we saw them and now."

Wendy arrived home late, once again, but as she was walking into her house she saw Andy getting out of his car. He was alone tonight. He spotted her and ran over to her after locking his car.

"Hey Wendy, haven't seen each other in a while," he said with a smile on his face. Wendy nodded.

"Yeah, I've been busy," she said glancing down at her shoes.

"Same here. We should get together and do something. Are you free tomorrow?" he asked. It felt strange to him asking her if she was free, he never had to make an appointment before to hang out. He finally realized just how far apart they had become.

"Oh, I have some free time after work, but not much. I have to baby sit almost right after," she said shifting her bag on her shoulder. She didn't want to look at Andy because she felt it would hurt too much. She really missed him and with him out of her life she felt all alone.

"Okay, see you then," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah," she said and then turned and went into her house. Andy watched her walk into her house and continued to stare at the house until he turned and entered his. He felt something inside of him as he watched her turn and leave with such a depressed expression. He felt guilty, he felt responsible, and he felt he had to fix it.

_And when she was lonely,  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me_

Unnoticeable at night the tiny green men made their way up to Wendy's room where she was sound asleep. Her toys were out and about and froze when they spotted the tiny green army men.

"We are here on a mission from Andy's toys," said Sarg.

"Andy? Really?" asked a Kirby doll.

"We haven't heard about Andy in a while," said James the Spider. A tinkling noise was heard and a collectable Tinkerbell doll floated down nodding her head.

"Who is the toy that sees everything?" asked Sarg.

"Well there are us who are on the bed," said James, "and that would be me and Kirby, the others can't talk. They are microbes." Sarg. looked up and spotted the giant Flesh Eatting Disease and Toxic Mold toys on the edge of the bed and nodded.

"The other in the closet can't talk either, they just make noises," said Kirby pointing to the Totoro dolls on the bookshelf.

"Are you and the spider the only talking toys?" asked Sarg.

"No, I think the one you should talk to, is Darth Tater, he sees all," said James. Just then a deep breathing could be heard and a Mr. Potatohead came out, only it was dressed up to look like Darth Vader.

"So, we have guests?" asked Darth Tater with deep breathing.

"Sir, Darth Tater, sir, we are here to ask about the feelings of your owner," said Sarg.

"Wendy?" he asked, "she has been depressed."

"And how does she feel about Andy?" asked Sarg.

"She and Andy have grown apart. She has always deeply cared for him but currently she is heartbroken," said Darth Tater.

"Sir, thank you, sir. We shall take our leave and do everything we can to help your owner," said Sarg. saluting Darth Tater.

"Go, and may the force be with you."

_So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away_

Wendy and Andy sat across from each other at a table in their favourite coffee shop. It was a little afternoon tea, and each had a pastry. Wendy was staring into her tea cup and stirring her tea while Andy was chewing a couple of bites from his éclair.

"So how is Sunnyside?" he asked after swallowing. The only thing they had said to each other was 'hi' when they met up so Wendy jumped slightly when he spoke.

"Fine," she replied not looking away from her tea. Andy reached out to touch her hand that was resting on the table but she moved it.

"Wendy, can you tell me what is wrong?" he asked finally getting to the point.

"I'm just tired, I work all the time," she said.

"Well maybe you need to take a break for yourself," he said.

"And do what?" she asked glancing up at him.

"Relax-" started but his phone rang, interrupting him. He looked at the screen and answered it, quickly holding up a finger signalling 'one moment' to Wendy.

"Hey," he said, "I'm actually out with Wendy right now…No it's not a date more like afternoon tea…sure we can talk…okay…see you then." He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Sorry," he said.

"Look Andy, there is nothing wrong with. I'm happy you are having a fun summer with the girl you've always wanted. I have to go now," Wendy stood up, chugged her tea, and left without a glance back.

_I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say I will always love you_

Andy was shocked, she had just somewhat admitted as to what was wrong with her. He knew she didn't mean to, but she had. She was upset with him. For as long as they had known each other they had spent summer together but this year, majority of summer so far they spent it apart.

He had to get his best friend back, he'd finally seen the light and now he had to fix this mess he created.

"Hello, Shannon, can you meet me at my house now?" he asked into his phone. He really liked Shannon and really wanted to go out with her, but she wasn't Wendy. He wasn't going to jeopardize his relationship with Wendy just to be with a girl who he had a mere crush on. He wanted- no, needed Wendy in his life.

It was day time when the tiny green army men made it back to Andy's room where the other toys were waiting.

"So what did you find out?" asked Woody.

"Sir, Wendy is heartbroken," said Sarg.

"Oh how sad," said Mrs. Potatohead.

"She still cares for Andy," said Jessie.

"Women," said Mr. Potatohead to Hamm.

"So what do we plan to do next?" asked Buzz. Woody was about to answer when they heard footsteps. They quickly got back into the toy box and Andy came into his room with Shannon.

"Not her," said Jessie getting angry but Buzz held her back.

"You may want to sit down," said Andy. Shannon sat down on his bed while he took a seat in his desk chair.

"What is this all about, Andy?" asked Shannon.

"Look, it has been fun, but I realized being with you is not fair to someone else," said Andy.

"It's Wendy isn't it? She told you what I said at the mall that one day she was eavesdropping, didn't she?" said Shannon standing up.

"What? No, you said something about me?" he asked confused.

"I should have known by the way she looked at you," she said.

"Wait, what?" he asked confused. Shannon rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"She loves you Andy, but she respects you too much to tell you what I said. She has always looked at you with love in her eyes, but you never noticed, which really didn't surprise me," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, now are we done here?" she asked.

"No hard feelings?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Right," she said shaking his hand and then leaving. Andy sighed and turned to his laptop. He opened it up and found the pictures from his and Wendy's graduation party and he looked at the ones where Wendy was looking at him. He stared at her expression and saw what Shannon was talking about.

He couldn't help but think back to the past few weeks and when she saw Wendy. She looked so sad and he knew he was the reason.

"Oh what have I done?" he asked putting his head in his hands.

_Lonely and forgotten,  
I'd never thought she'd look my way_

Wendy came home exhausted and feeling really low. She got out of her car and nearly fell over. It was around midnight now so she was pretty tired. She had been getting up at five and getting home around midnight and she wasn't sleeping very well. She said it was because she was dedicated to her work but she knew better. But there was nothing she could do; she hardly slept at night and it wasn't for lack of trying, she just had a lot on her mind all the time.

She closed her car door and locked it, slowly making her way around her car when she tripped on her own shoe dragging on the ground.

"Whoa, I got you," said Andy. He had been waiting for her to come home.

"Thanks," she said leaning on him for support.

"Here," he said wrapping her arm around his neck. They awkwardly continued to walk up to her house. When they got in next were the stairs. Wendy said she was fine to go on alone but Andy knew better.

He turned around and kneeled so his back was facing her.

"Come on, like good old ties," he said remembering a scene from the hoe video where he was giving Wendy a piggy back ride through sprinklers one summer.

Wendy sighed, but still smiled and got on his back. He tucked his arms around her knees and she hugged him from behind. He continued the journey carefully upstairs and to her room, trying not to wake her parents. He went into her room and pulled the comforter down before turning around and setting Wendy on her bed. He laughed at the fact that the small ride from the bottom of the stairs to her room had put her to sleep.

He took her bag off and set in the ground, then he took her shoes off and laid her down in her bed and pulled the comforter up. He smoothed her hair down before going over to her desk and leaving a note for her.

_And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me_

Andy headed back home after locking up Wendy's house and made his way into his house. He rummaged through the attic for more home videos and decided to watch all of them. As he watched them he kept a close eye on Wendy's expression every time she was with him or looked at him. It was the same expression that was in the graduation party pictures. She really did love him, but was it so still?

He finished the videos and decided sleep would be the best bet he had right now.

_When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

"When she loved me," he said before falling to sleep with the images of their childhood still fresh in his mind.

A/n: Now this one was long. I was thinking of putting it into two parts but I didn't want to break up the song. This song was my favourite out of all of the Toy Story songs so I couldn't break it up.

I leave for New York tomorrow, so I will be writing I just don't know how much updating I will be doing.

And today I got more toys at the Disney Store. My Stretch came in the mail yesterday, and today when I went to the Disney Store to get a job application I couldn't resist getting Trixie, Wheezy, and the main evil dog from Up whose name I forgot but gets the malfunctioning dog collar so his voice is squeaky. Tomorrow I have to go back to turn in the application and already I know I won't be able to resist buying more. Yea.

I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, it still amazes me how many of you are reading my story and how I get a full inbox everyday almost. Thanks and please keep reviewing.

-Charlotte


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning Wendy woke up, bright and early and made her way into the shower. She managed to make an omelette for breakfast and ate it while watching the weather report. All she got from it was 'HOT!' She put her dish in the sink and went and changed into some shorts and grabbed her vest for work. Then she began the hunt for her keys, which were no where to be found.

She raced out of her room ready to look downstairs. When she was out fo the room her toys came to life and smiled at each other.

"Plan set in motion," said James into a walkie talkie.

"Roger that, over," said Sarg. from inside Andy's toy box.

"Oh this is so exciting," said Mrs. Potatohead who had a firm grip on Wendy's keys.

"Shh, Andy is still in the room," said Woody waving his hand at Mrs. Potatohead and leaning towards their walkie talkie.

"Yeah but he is sleeping," said Mr. Potatohead.

"Well the alarm should be going off soon," said Buzz. Right on cue the blaring alarm went off and Andy jumped awake. He looked at his alarm clock and picked it up; he turned the alarm off and looked over his alarm clock. He shrugged his shoulders and set it down about to go to sleep when his phone rang. He answered it while wondering why so many things were going off this early.

"Hello?" he mumbled into the phone.

"Hey Andy, remember how you helped me last night?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said barely comprehending the words.

"Well I can't find my keys, do you know where they are?" she asked still searching her own house for them.

"Um, I thought I left them on your desk," he said. Wendy paused as she searched her desk but found nothing.

"They aren't there," she said getting a little frustrated.

"Want me to come over and help you look for them?" he asked.

"That would be good, another set of eyes could help," she said very frazzled.

"I'll be right over," he said heading down the stairs.

"Okay," she said still looking. She went downstairs and unlocked the door before looking in the living room again. Andy came in and headed upstairs to where he remembered putting her keys.

"I placed them right here," said Andy point at the corner of her desk.

"Well now they are gone, and I have to be at work soon," she said, "my parents would kill me if I woke them up."

"Just calm down, I'll take you," he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Really you don't have something important going on like…sleeping?" she asked.

"It's fine," he said.

"If you are sure," she said. He smiled and they both left her house. He ran up to his room fast, grabbing his keys, and ran back downstairs to Wendy who was waiting by his car. They got in and he began the drive to Sunnyside. It was silent and Wendy was watching the houses go by out the window and Andy kept looking over at her.

"So, I broke up with Shannon," he said breaking the silence.

"Really? How long did that last?" she asked even though she knew already.

"A month," said Andy sighing, "seems pathetic doesn't it?"

"Longer then I've ever been with anyone," she said still looking out of the window.

"Look I know I got wrapped up in those new friends and stuff but that's done now and I wish things could go back to the way they were with us," he said as they pulled up to Sunnyside.

"Maybe, I have to get to work," she said getting out of the car. Andy nodded and waved 'goodbye'. Wendy would have loved to return to the ways things were but it seemed too soon. For all of this past month he seemed to completely forget about her, which had to mean something. Wendy felt they needed to spend some more time apart, just until they couldn't take it anymore.

Andy thought for sure he would for sure get her back after telling her he broke up with Shannon, but she didn't. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to do something to tell her he was sorry. He was just trying to have fun of his own while she was working all day. These new friends were fun, but he had to face the facts: Wendy was the only friend he needed and now he had to get her back by any means possible.

First he would start by trying to find her keys. Andy pulled into his driveway and made his way into Wendy's house. Her parents nodded to Andy as he walked in and then did a double take.

"Andy? Haven't seen you in a while. I thought you and Wendy had a fight or something," said Wendy's dad peaking out from behind a newspaper.

"We just got busy. She lost her keys so I'm going to go and try to find them," he explained.

"Oh, well have fun," said Wendy's mum before going back to her coffee. Andy made his way upstairs and spent all morning searching her room but alas did not find her keys. He sighed and made his way back to his room and sat down in his chair and thought as to where those keys could have gone.

"Did you get it?" asked Woody to Mr. Potatohead.

"Yea," he said. He opened his compartment and out came Andy's cell phone.

"Right, Wendy is bound to call and when he looks for his phone in here he will find her keys and be that much closer to getting their friendship restored," explained Woody.

"And how is this going to help us not get donated or sold in a yard sale?" asked Hamm.

"Because Wendy loves her toys and is taking them to college, she might convince Andy to do the same," said Woody. The other toys 'oh'ed and waited.

Andy had no luck finding Wendy's keys and when he knew Wendy's shift was over and found his phone had gone missing.

"Am I really that scatter brained?" he asked scratching the back of his head and standing the middle of his now messy room.

"Hey Andy- whoa, mister you better clean this room up,' said his mum walking in with a laundry basket, "and don't forget to do your laundry while you're at it."

"Fine," he said. She then left the room and Andy went back to searching his room when he heard his phone ring. He followed the sound and heard it coming from inside his toy box.

"What?" he asked. He opened it and found his cell phone and Wendy's keys. Smiling he grabbed the keys and put them in his pocket and quickly answered the phone.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Wendy.

"I'll be right over," he said.

"Okay," she said. They hung up and Andy grabbed his own keys and headed out the door. He pulled up to Sunnyside and Wendy got in the passenger seat and he turned to her.

"Guess what I found," he said. Wendy smiled and Andy pulled her keys out.

"I would hope you would find them since you were the last one to touch them," she said. He shrugged and headed home.

"So, want to do something tonight?" he asked, "that is if you aren't babysitting."

"No," said Wendy. Andy's face fell. "I meant I'm not babysitting, they are camping."

"Oh, want to make cupcakes?" he asked. Wendy smiled at the memories cupcakes brought. Every Fourth of July they would make patriotic cupcakes, which have improved in quality over the years.

"I guess there is no escaping it. It is a tradition," she said. Andy smiled and nodded as he pulled into his house.

"Yes it is, and my mum already bought the ingredients," he said getting out of the car.

"I'll be over in a bit, I have to take care of a few things," she said.

"And I have to clean my room," said Andy. Wendy nodded and they both went their separate ways into their own houses. Andy quickly cleaned his room and did his laundry in one hour. Wendy on the other hand took her time. She took and shower and updated her calendar and tidied her room after Andy somewhat messed it up.

Wendy walked into Andy's house some time later and found Andy and Molly both watching something on TV.

"Having a fun summer?" she asked as she saw them slumped on the couch.

"Thrilling," replied Molly not taking her eyes from the TV. Andy just stood up and walked with Wendy into his kitchen.

"Please try not to make a mess," said Andy's mum as she left the kitchen. Wendy and Andy both smiled at the memory of last year when their container of sprinkles managed to 'fall' onto the ground and got everywhere. They were still sweeping up sprinkles this year.

"I'll get at the ingredients from the fridge, can you get the ones in the pantry?" he asked. Wendy nodded and went to their pantry to find what they needed.

A/n: I wanted to get this posted; I was going to go on but decided to break it in half. So more toy interaction, and yes I and writing this author's note from Pennsylvania while being attacked by a cat. I won't arrive in New York till Saturday, and tomorrow morning I don't have anything planned so I might get some work done, or check out the cemetery that is just next door.

Well I hope you liked it, I tried to take the advice given about emotions. I, myself, am a pretty emotionless person (I have been called Spock many times) so writing it for characters it still something I'm trying to work on. Next chapter up soon, please review.

-Charlotte


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

They laughing of Wendy and Andy could be heard coming from the kitchen. Andy's mum made her way into the kitchen and froze at the sight. Andy and Wendy were sitting on the ground in the middle of the kitchen, completely covered in flour and egg; as was the rest of the kitchen floor.

"What happened here?" she cried.

"The flour bag had a hole in the bottom of it and the egg carton completely broke as I picked it up," said Andy calming down at the sight of his mum.

"We'll clean it up," said Wendy getting up and pulling Andy with her.

"After that shower, I'll go to the store now and get more ingredients," she said. She looked over the two once more before shaking her head and leaving. Wendy looked around the kitchen then looked at Andy and stated laughing again.

He, just like her, was covered head to toe in flour with spots all over him where gluten was forming from mixing with the eggs he fell on.

"What?" asked Andy.

"You look ridiculous," laughed Wendy.

"And you don't?" he asked. Wendy reached up and shook his hair, flour came flying out and she couldn't help but laugh some more. Andy watched her laughing and smiled as well. He couldn't help it, even covered in egg and flour he thought she was beautiful. After a while, Wendy noticed the staring and stopped laughing looking at him perplexed.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked. Andy broke into laughter at that. Beautiful and funny, a dangerous combination but he was use to it by now.

"Come on we should start cleaning up," he said. Together they cleaned up the mess silently as they tried to figure out how it started in the first place.

Wendy had pulled the flour out of the pantry and her hand had covered the hole but when she brought it into the middle of the kitchen she moved her hand and the flour came pouring out. She jumped when she felt it on her feet and tried to stop it. However, over at the refrigerator, Andy had gotten the eggs and was bringing them over when the box just broke apart and the eggs fell to the ground with a splat. Before he could stop he slipped on an egg right into Wendy and they both landed on the mountain of flour puffing it up everywhere. When they had figured out what happened they couldn't help but laugh.

From outside the kitchen the tiny green army saluted Jessie, Woody, Bullseye, and Buzz who were all holding scissors.

"All right men, our job is done here," said Woody, "er…and woman," he said glancing at Jessie.

Finally finishing with the kitchen, and taking showers, Andy and Wendy were now back in the kitchen flour and eggs placed on the table by Ms. Davis.

"And please keep the ingredients in the bowl," she said before leaving the kitchen. Carefully, because they are teenagers and don't like cleaning that much, they combined the ingredients and placed a scoop of the batter into the red, white, and blue cupcake holders and placed the tray into the oven. Wendy set the timer and Andy took a seat at the table. Wendy sat next to him and opened their cookbook.

"What frosting?" she asked.

"I don't know, nothing too fancy because we aren't exactly pastry chefs," said Andy flipping through the book.

"Then let's just make a simple buttercream," she said flipping to the page the recipe was on. Andy shrugged and they began to make the frosting, which began a battle.

"No it's too thick!" said Wendy.

"No it isn't, it's fine," said Andy who was holding a bottle of sprinkles in his hand.

"Just a bit more liquid," said Wendy reaching over for the milk but Andy held it up and being taller then him Wendy began to jump and try to get it. Realizing it was futile she paused them smirked. She reached down and scooped some of the buttercream onto her finger.

"Don't," started Andy but Wendy already reached up and placed the buttercream onto the tip of his nose.

"Too late," she said licking her finger, "mmm, I think you were right, the texture is great."

"Now that I have frosting on my nose?" he asked. She smiled and nodded right as the timer went off. She pulled the cupcakes out of the oven and turned it off. Right as she turned around she felt a slab of frosting go onto her cheek and a smirking Andy standing there, his finger covered in frosting. He licked his finger off and nodded at the flavour and texture. She glared.

"How could you?" she asked dramatically trying to wipe it off but not getting it all off, "is it gone?" she asked.

"No," he said, amused by her struggle.

"Well get it off, I just took a shower I don't need another." Andy chuckled and walked over and wiped it off with his finger.

"Gone," he said licking it off his fingers.

"Good," she said and got a piping bag and tip and began to fill the bag with the buttercream, "and you still have frosting on your nose."

"I know, it's good for the pores," he simply said as he went over to cupcakes and started removing them from the pan and onto a cooling rack. Wendy rolled her eyes at the remark and snuck behind him wiping the frosting off his nose.

"There," she said. He smiled and looked at her.

"You created the mess, you had to clean it up," he said, she playfully glared and went to the sink to wash her hands.

They finished decorating the cupcakes with frosting and sprinkles and looked at their work.

"They look good," said Andy approving the work. Wendy couldn't resist and grabbed one. Andy followed suit and they both turned to each other.

"Cheers," said Wendy.

"Happy Fourth of July," Andy said. They smiled and ate their cupcakes.

"Mmm, our best yet," said Wendy licking her fingers free of frosting.

"You say that every year, but yes these are amazing," said Andy smiling, "it was fun spending time with you again," he said.

"Yea it was, kind of messy though, next time we should be more clean about it," she said throwing their wrappers away.

"Well why stop now. I got that movie you've been wanting to see," he said tauntingly but still with a smile on his face.

"I'm there," she said getting up and heading for the stairs. Andy followed and they set up in his room. He put the movie in while Wendy grabbed a seat on his bed. He came and sat next to her as he went to the menu of the movie. He pressed play and the movie began with Wendy's attention completely on the movie.

Wanting to see what was happening the toys dared to opened the lid of the toy box up just a little bit.

"What's happening, I can't see," said Rex.

"They are just sitting there," said Buzz, bored.

"Something should happen after all our work," said Jessie trying to get a better view.

"Wait, Andy's moving," said Hamm. Everyone went quiet and watched as Andy carefully moved his arm around Wendy's shoulders and rested it there. She just snuggled in closer to him with her eyes still fixed on the screen.

"He did the move!" exclaimed Woody.

"Way to go Andy!" said Hamm.

"What's the move?" asked Buzz.

"You don't know the move?" asked everyone else, except Bullseye, because he, indeed, cannot talk.

"Oh man," said Woody doing a face palm then re-fixing his hat.

"Well what is it?" asked Buzz.

"When a guy likes a girl very much-" started Jessie and Buzz blushed.

"No I know about that," he said holding his hands up and still blushing.

"What?" asked Jessie confused.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," said Mr. Potatohead.

"Look, Buzz, when a guy wants to get closer to a girl he does the move," said Woody trying to explain. He pointed at Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead as they did an example.

"Watch as Mr. Potatohead moves his arm, while both are still looking forward, around the Mrs." explained Slinky, in which the aliens responded with their 'ooo's.

"Oh," said Buzz understanding now.

"Hey Wendy's moving!" exclaimed Rez who was still watching the two teens. Everyone rushed to the crack and watched.

Wendy shifted till she was laying on her side and had her head in Andy's lap. There was a faint blush on his cheeks but smiled at the closeness. Wendy was smiling contently as well. She was happy to be back with her best friend and to be watching this movie.

A/n: So I'm back home now and I will tell you that there will probably be one more chapter updated but then I'm going to be getting busy on Friday (my wisdom teeth are coming out), so the next update will hopefully come tomorrow, if not then probably Monday, but we'll see.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I really would like to thank you for all the reviews there have been so many: I would like to touch on one point I have gotten in many reviews. Sometimes there are the wrong words or letters added to words or something, I don't re-read my fan fictions I skim, I do have a life, I try my best to catch everything but I don't every time. I don't plan on fixing it either, but I would like to thank all of you who have pointed it out because that means you are really reading thoroughly each chapter and that makes me happy.

Thanks.

-Charlotte


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"What do you want to do?" asked Andy sitting slumped in his desk chair.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" asked Wendy who was laying on her back in his bed with her head hanging upside down off the edge of his bed.

"I don't know," said Andy. They were bored. It was the weekend so Wendy didn't have work and didn't need to baby sit Bonnie so now they were trying to figure out what to do. It was a very hot day and they had Andy's fun on full blast but that did little work.

"What are you two doing?" asked Molly walking in.

"What did I tell you about just coming into my room?" asked Andy turning to face his sister.

"Don't, but since you guys were doing, whatever, I felt I didn't need to knock. Anyway can you drive me to the water park. Mum is busy and told me to tell you had to take me," she said.

"No-" started Andy but Wendy interrupted.

"Yes, we will, give us five minutes," said Wendy turning over so she was the right side up.

"Cool," said Molly leaving the room.

"We will?" asked Andy turning to face Wendy who was getting of his bed.

"It will be something to do," said Wendy.

"True," said Andy who got up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," said Wendy who left the room. Andy quickly found his dark blue swim trunks and put them on with a black t-shirt. He grabbed a towel and went down to his living room where Molly was with a bag and her towel.

"Ready yet?" asked Molly.

"Just waiting on Wendy," said Andy, "here go get in the car." He handed her his keys and she walked outside. Andy followed her and saw Wendy exiting her house. She shouted something to her parents before walking over.

"Let's bogey," she said. Andy gave her a weird look, "shut up the heat makes me say odd things."

"Sure," said Andy as they got in the car. They drove off to the water park and Molly immediately ran off to meet her friends, something Andy and Wendy were use to by now.

"Well let's find some chairs," said Wendy. Andy followed her and all the way on the other side of the park they found two chairs in the shade of some trees.

"Perfect," said Andy amazed at their luck Wendy agreed and set he bag and towel down. She took her shirt off and got her sun screen out. She couldn't help but watch as Andy took his shirt off and started applying sunscreen as well. Eventually he stopped and turned towards her.

"Back?" he asked handing her his sunscreen. He didn't like the smell of hers so she used his to put the sunscreen on his back. He did the same for her and once they were protected from the sun they headed to the first water slide. Andy went down it first and Wendy followed behind. It was boring since they had been on that ride millions of times before.

"That seemed pointless," said Andy.

"But it cooled us down slightly," added Wendy as they walked through the park. They went on a few more slides before deciding it was kind of boring.

"Want to just go to the wave pool?" he asked. Wendy nodded and they got into the wave pool with all the other masses and treaded water in the middle. The waves started to come and as Wendy went over one swell she couldn't help but notice that Andy was gone.

"Andy?" she asked looking around her. She looked around her under water but still couldn't find him, "I will kill him," she said right before she was grabbed by her ankle and dragged underwater. She kicked free of whatever had grabbed her and swam up to the surface where she was met with Andy laughing at her.

"Thanks for that," she said pushing him slightly.

"I thought it was funny," he said calming down.

"Well I would hope so with you laughing like that," she said smiling now.

"There we go, you know it was funny," he said.

"Sure. Come on let's get out," said Wendy. They both left the wave pool and laid down on their chairs. They remained silent for a while just people watching.

"You know it's sad how we have theme parks where we play in water and some countries don't even have water to drink," said Wendy still watching the people go down the water slide in front of them.

"Yea, it is sad," said Andy agreeing on the harsh reality, "should I call Molly?"

"Sure," said Wendy. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled her number but she didn't pick up.

"I'm going to go look for you, I'll be back in a while.," he said. Wendy just nodded and turned over so she was laying on her stomach and slowly fell asleep.

Walking all over the park and avoiding little kids running around was getting old for Andy. He couldn't find his sister anywhere. He tried calling her one more time and this time she answered.

"Hey Wendy and I are ready to go home," he said going into an area away from the kiddy pool.

"I'm going home with Brittany so go ahead and leave," said Molly with a bored voice.

"Okay, see you later," he said and hung up. He made his way back to Wendy and saw her asleep on the lawn chair. He also saw how red her back was. He winced at the sight and carefully woke her up.

"Can we go home now?" she asked.

"Yea but be careful you have a major sunburn on your back," he said. She carefully sat up and could feel the constricting skin.

"Okay, ow, yes I do," she said grabbing her bag and looking in her bag. She found her sunscreen and saw that she had grabbed the non-waterproof one.

"Here I'll take you bag, and don't put your shirt on," he said after he threw his shirt over his head and pulled his keys out. He grabbed her bag and they walked slowly back to his car. He helped her into the passenger seat without he back touching the seat and Andy drove carefully home.

"My house or yours?" he asked.

"Mine," she said. They walked into her house and up to her room. Wendy carefully went and got the aloe gel that helped sooth sunburns and laid down on her stomach as Andy gently spread the gel on her sunburn.

"Does it feel better?" he asked when he was done.

"Yes thank you, I can't believe I grabbed the wrong sunscreen. Or I should have used yours, you didn't get sunburned did you?" she asked as he was sitting down on the floor and she looked at him.

"Nope, don't think so," he said looking at his arms.

"Lucky," she said.

"Do you need anything?" he asked giving sympathy to his red friend.

"Go outside and get your own sunburn?" she asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Funny, but no," said Andy. Wendy smiled and nodded. They sat there in silence for awhile.

"What do you want to do?" asked Wendy breaking the slience.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" asked Andy.

"I don't know," said Wendy and both burst into laughter.

A/n: I said I would post a new chapter and here it is. So I might end up posting tomorrow, we'll see how I feel. I am working on my Night at the Museum story and my Batman fan fictions a lot right now because I want to finish them so I've been working on all three for a while now.

The name of Brittany fro Molly's friend is a tribute for my friend who went and saw Toy Story 3 with me for the second time (for both of us) and we are both trying to get all of the toys. I had to pay tribute to her.

Thank you for reading and for all the continued reviews. Please review some more.

-Charlotte


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was only the next day, a Sunday, and Wendy found herself in a rather painful situation. She had woken up that morning, after having slept all night on her stomach, and accidentally stretched her back getting up, which caused the skin on her back to break and ooze…something. The back of her arms and shoulders were also burnt and she couldn't get her shirt off so it was starting to stick to her back now. Her parents were out with their friends and now she was trying to get her phone. She reached for it and carefully pulled it out of her pant's pocket where she left it yesterday.

"Please pick up," she said trying to stay still. It was fairly early since she woke up due to the fact that she was uncomfortable and she really needed Andy to pick up.

"Why so early?" he complained.

"I really need you help," she said, "it's my sunburn."

"Oh, all right, but I get sleep afterwards," he said and hung up. A few minutes later she heard him come into the house and up the stairs. She gave him an awkward wave and he went into her bathroom to get a damp towel and the aloe gel.

"First you'll have to take my shirt off," said Wendy. She was too tired to even realize how awkward that could sound.

"I figured," Andy sighed and walked over to her. He helped her take her large soccer shirt off that she wore to sleep in and was thankful her bra was a plain on that could pass for as a bathing suit top.

"I think I broke the skin somewhere," she said trying to see her back but failing.

"Yea you did, here lay down," he said. She went back to laying on her stomach and he brought the towel over and patted the spot where her back was oozing.

"You got a really back sunburn," he said looking over her back.

"I know, I burn really easily," she said.

"Okay I'm going to start putting the gel on your shoulders," said Andy and he began to massage the gel onto her red shoulders and arms. He moved down her back until he got to the oozing crack. He wiped it one more time with the towel before applying the gel to the skin around it.

"That feels so much better," Wendy said snuggling into her pillows.

"Good," said Andy yawning really large. He moved so he was now sitting on the ground with his back resting against the bed.

"Thanks," said Wendy, "you can go home and sleep now."

"With pleasure," said Andy who turned and smiled at her. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come closer. He leaned in and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Really thank you, I'll probably call you later to do it again," she said. He rolled his eyes and nodded. He then got up and left leaving Wendy to just fall back asleep.

It was now lunch time for normal people, for our two teens it was breakfast time. They had cereal for breakfast and Wendy was laying on her stomach on the couch with her head turned to the side so she could watch TV. Andy was sitting in the chair next to her and had just finished putting more gel onto her sunburn. She had managed to change into one of her bikini tops, with Molly's help, because it was not as harsh on her sunburn.

They were watching Mythbusters and Wendy's phone rang and made both of them jump.

"Can you?" she asked looking up at Andy. He nodded and got her phone from in the kitchen and handed it to her.

"Hello?" she answered, "Hi mum, yes Andy's here, she said 'hi'. Laying here with a bad sunburn on my back and watching Mythbusters, no I was the only one that got a sunburn. Okay I'll ask. Hey Andy my parents aren't going to be home for dinner, can I come over for dinner?"

"Do you really have to ask anymore?" he said.

"Right, he said it was all right. Yep, okay, bye," Wendy put the phone down and they both just returned to the television. Luckily for them it was a marathon so they didn't even need to look for a new show to watch once the hour was over.

"Man I love lazy days," said Wendy carefully sitting up once the gel had dried.

"The best," agreed Andy watching her to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Want anything?" she asked standing up and heading towards the kitchen. Andy just watched her. He couldn't remember the last time he actually saw her in a bikini top. She preferred one suits because she use to be a swimmer, hell, he didn't even know she owned one. She use to wear them when she was younger but this was the first time in a few years.

"Earth to Andy," said Wendy noticing he was staring at her.

"Oh, um juice?" he asked pathetically hoping she wouldn't bring his staring up.

"Uh huh, were you just staring Mr. Davis?" she asked stopping and crossing her arms and staring down at Andy in his chair.

"No?" he tried.

"Really? Because I think you were. I didn't know you preferred the sunburned type," she said uncrossing her arms because it hurt and spinning around.

"The best," he said getting his confidence back. He wasn't always the smoothest guy but he could be at times, and especially around Wendy.

"We are?" she asked and looked down at herself, "I guess we are. So I must be really tempting," she said leaning down a bit.

"Oh yea," he said smirking, knowing what she was going to do way before she did it.

"Too bad," she said and left just like Andy knew she would. What she didn't know was what Andy had planned. She was just closing the fridge door from getting the juice carton out she was gently pressed against the front of the fridge.

"What? Andy?" she asked really shocked.

"Wendy," he stated before leaning down and kissing her right on the lips. Wendy was shocked, she never thought Andy would be so bold to go right for that but apparently he was. A few minutes later they pulled away and she smirked.

"Well it seems you learned a few things from Shannon," she said thinking this must have been the only way he learned how to do that.

"No, she was a bad teacher. Now juice?" he asked.

"Right," said Wendy and she pulled down two glasses and filled them with juice while Andy went back to the living room. Before Wendy went back into the living room she smiled and realized there was still a slight tingle on her lips, almost as if they were asking for more.

The rest of their day was filled with the couch and a Mythbusters' marathon. It was now dinner time and the Davis family plus Wendy were sitting at the kitchen table in the Davis' kitchen.

"So what did you two do all day?" asked Ms. Davis looking at Andy and Wendy as they served themselves some peas and carrots.

"Mythbuster's marathon," they said at the same time.

"Really? You two need lives," said Molly looking at them.

"Hey it was my day off from work, and there wasn't much else I could do," said Wendy.

"Right, Molly told me you have a nasty sunburn. Is it getting any better?" asked Ms. Davis passing Molly some chicken.

"Yea, it still hurts, but Andy has been helping me but this gel on it that is suppose to make it better a lot faster," she said.

"He's been really helpful for her," said Molly with a tone in her voice that both Andy and Wendy picked up on and glared at her.

"I would hope so, you two are best friends. So Molly are you going out with your friends tomorrow?" she asked, everyone now eating their dinners.

"No," she said.

"Okay. Andy do you think you can run a few errands for me tomorrow? You can bring Molly if you want," she said.

"Sure," he said taking a bite of chicken.

"This is really good," said Wendy after a few bites of chicken.

"Thank you, new recipe, really simple," said Ms. Davis eyeing her piece of chicken before eating it.

Dinner went basically like that for the rest of the time. Molly kept making small remarks about Andy and Wendy but Ms. Davis either did not pick up on them or didn't care. It was after dinner when Andy and Wendy went up to Andy's room while Molly helped clear the table. A few minutes later Ms. Davis came up.

"May I talk with you two?" she asked. Andy nodded and she came in and sat at Andy's desk chair while they two teens sat on the bed.

"Now I don't know is Molly was just teasing you but I heard the tone in her voice and the remarks she made. I don't know it you are together but I would just like to say I trust the two of you. Now Andy I've already talked with you when you got with Shannon since she didn't seem quite… intelligent, but with you Wendy. I trust the two of you together so if you ever were to take this relationship to another level, just know whatever you choose, I support you," she said and smiled.

"Thanks mum," said Andy. Ms. Davis nodded and left.

"That was slightly awkward," said Wendy.

"Well what if we did?" asked Andy.

"Take our relationship to another level?" asked Wendy. Andy nodded and Wendy looked at the floor to think about it. "But you just broke up with Shannon, I would think it would be too soon."

"I broke up with her because of you," he admitted. Wendy thought some more.

"We should wait a bit more. Let me get use to the idea, and when I'm ready, I'll let you know," she said. Andy accepted the answer and smiled.

"I understand," he said taking her hand.

"Now my back needs more gel," she said standing up. Andy sighed and they headed for her house.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jessie bursting out of the toy box.

"What? They aren't together yet," said Mr. Potatohead.

"But they are close," said Buzz.

"Oh I can't wait!" shouted Rex waving his little arms in the air.

"All right who wants to start the poll?" asked Hamm, "anyone say in two weeks?"

A/n: So my wisdom teeth are gone, but I am still in a lot of pain. Luckily I love this story so much that I decided to get more out. Updating might be off and on because it is hard to focus but I'll try.

I really worked hard to get this chapter out right now so thank you for reading and please review, I keep getting so many and they make me happy.

_Charlotte


	11. Chapter 11 We Belong Together 1

Chapter Eleven

Wendy was playing a game of go fish with Bonnie, Dolly, Buttercup, Trixie, and Mr. Pricklepants, and curiously enough Trixie was winning.

"Go fish!" shouted Bonnie laughing happily that she didn't have the card Wendy asked for.

"All right," she said and grabbed another card. Just then her phone rang and she reached over and answered it while watching Bonnie go through the others' turns.

"Yes?" she asked into the phone and handing 'Mr Prickepants' a two.

"Hey are we still on for tonight?" asked Andy.

"Yes, Bonnie's parents should be home soon," she said.

"Good just come to my house when you're ready," he said.

"Okay," she said and they hung up. It had been a week since Andy and Wendy kissed. Her sunburn was all gone, now she had to deal with the skin peeling. Andy was still trying to get them together and Wendy was all for it but she still felt it was too soon after her broke up with Shannon. However she had agreed to go with him to the movies, he was calling it a date, she was calling it 'going to the movies with Andy'.

_Don't you turn your back on me  
Don't you walk away  
Don't you tell me that I don't care  
'Cause I do!_

Wendy had finally gotten home. Bonnie's parents were a bit late so Wendy had to lose to Trixie five times, which was weird for her. She pulled her hair out from the messy bun it was in and changed into a shirt that wasn't covered in glitter from work and shorts that weren't dirty. She slipped on some boots and grabbed her purse and said a quick 'good bye' to her parents.

She knocked on the Davis' door and waited. She heard footsteps approach the door before there was pounding down the stairs. She heard Andy say 'move' and then the door flung open. She raised her eyebrows at him and smirked.

"A bit excited?" she asked. Andy just calmed down and smiled.

"Bye mum!" he yelled before closing the door and walking to his car. Andy got into the driver's seat as Wendy got in the passenger seat and put her purse by her feet.

"So what movie are we going to see?" she asked as they headed to the theatre.

"I don't know, just wanted to see what was out really, and what the times are," he said shrugging.

"Fine with me," she said. The rest of the ride was Wendy telling Andy about what Bonnie and she did, he laughed at her losing to a stuffed animal. They pulled up to the theatre and got out.

"I'll get the food you get the tickets?" Wendy asked. This is what they usually did.

"No we have to decide on a movie together," he said. Wendy agreed and they stared up at the board.

"Animation?" he asked looking down at her. Wendy scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"Not in the mood. The Last Airbender?" tried Wendy.

"No it just came out," said Andy.

"Right, packed theatre, not fun," realised Wendy. They stood there staring for a while trying to find the perfect movie.

"Comedy?" asked Andy.

"Which one?" asked Wendy looking at the comedy choices.

"Grown Ups?"

"Sure," said Andy. They got in line and Andy paid for the tickets. Wendy was heading for the snack line with Andy right next to her but Andy still saw this as a date, and he was not about to have his date for the food. He also couldn't let Wendy realize it, he had to be smooth about this.

"Hey go and save us seats up top, I have to go to the bathroom then I'll get the food," he said letting out a small breath, glad that it came out right.

"Sure," she said and headed towards the theatre hardly thinking about what he just said.

_Don't you tell me I'm not the one  
Don't you tell me I ain't no fun  
Just tell me you love me like I love you  
You know you do_

After the movie, which was hilarious, Andy was driving them home and they were talking about their favourites parts of the movie when Wendy spotted something.

"Pull over in there," she said pointing to the parking lot coming up. Andy gave her a weird look but did as she asked.

"Why?" he asked parking.

"I have been craving ice cream for a while now and we don't have any at home. Come on," she said getting out of the car. They were in a small shopping area and there was one of the best ice cream shops right in front of them. Andy got out and followed her. They walked in and since it was kind of late there wasn't a line but Wendy and Andy to think about what they were getting.

"I don't know which one to get," she said to Andy still looking at the menu.

"Which ones do you want?" he asked.

"Either the white chocolate raspberry or peanut butter cup," she said.

"How about you get the white chocolate raspberry and I'll get the peanut butter cup and we can switch," he suggested.

"Okay," she agreed. They ordered their cups of ice cream and accept their cups and spoons. Wendy paid for the ice cream and they went and sat down.

"You know I could have paid," Andy said.

"I know but ice cream was my idea," said Wendy who then took a bite of her ice cream and smiled.

"Good?"

"Yes, just what I needed."

_When we're together  
Gray skies clear up  
And I cheer up  
To where I'm less depressed_

Andy just pulled into his driveway and they both got out. It was now around midnight, they had walked around talking for a while after ice cream. Wendy turned towards Andy and he came around to her side of the car.

"We should do this more often," he said leaning against his car.

"What do you mean, we hang out almost everyday, well now we've started doing that again," said Wendy referring to his almost month with Shannon.

"I mean go out, away from our houses and stuff," he said, "gets pretty boring just hanging around the house."

"I know what you mean," said Wendy before yawning, "well I have work in the morning so I need to hit the hay."

"Right, night," said Andy. Wendy rolled her eyes and walked up to Andy. She gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Knew you would want that," she said, "night." She turned and went back into her house, but right before she did so she turned around and saw Andy fist pump the air before going into his house.

_And sincerely  
From the bottom of my heart  
I just_ _can't take it  
When we're apart_

"Okay everyone I'm glad you're here," said Wendy's father. His family and the Davis' were in their living room talking about their vacation plans.

"Dad, they live next door, it wasn't like it was such a feat to get here," said Wendy.

"How do you know? We could have been attacks by those killer African bees," said Andy. Everyone looked at him.

"Killer African bees?" asked Wendy, "really?"

"He was watching animal planet all day," said Molly finally realizing what her brother was talking about.

"Anyway," said Wendy's father, "you know how we go camping every summer?"

"Yes," was the slow reply from everyone else.

"Well I was thinking, since Wendy and Andy are going off to college we should do something more memorable. I was talking about this last week and a co-worker of mine offered us to use his beach house. His family is going to Europe for next week so he said it was free. It located right on the beach and is only a hour and half drive away," he said. Everyone just stared at him for a bit.

"A beach house?" asked Wendy's mum. She loved the ocean but they didn't go to it very often.

"And I was thinking that Molly could bring one of her friends along to keep her company," he said.

"I'm in!" Molly said.

"Wow, that's a generous offer," said Ms. Davis.

"Well I think it's better then camping," said Wendy.

"Especailly after last year when we got rained on," added Andy.

"That was miserable," said Wendy nodding her head.

"It seems everyone has made up their mind. It sounds like a fun vacation," said Ms. Davis.

"So we are?" he asked getting excited.

"Yes dad we are," said Wendy.

"Good, we will leave this weekend so we have three full days to get everything we need."

Everyone nodded and they all got up and went to do their own thing. Molly went to call her friend that she was going to bring while Ms. Davis went back home to start dinner. Andy and Wendy made their way up to her room.

"So baby sitting tonight?" he asked.

"Yes. Her mum has some book club meeting and it's her dad's poker night," said Wendy after thinking about it.

"You baby sit a lot," said Andy realizing she was always over there every night.

"Not every time is it baby sitting. Sometimes I go over to play with Bonnie." Andy nodded and started spinning around in her computer chair.

"So excited for the beach?" he asked after a while.

"Yes. It is better then camping."

"Don't forget the sunscreen," he said smirking. Wendy reached over and hit him with her pillow.

"Shut up, I brought sun screen it was just the wrong type."

"Then don't forget the right kind of sun screen," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Wendy, "at least you don't have to worry about mosquitoes at the beach."

"Hey it wasn't my fault they found me as an all you can eat buffet," said Andy stopping his spinning and turning to face Wendy. Two years ago when they went camping all the mosquitoes were only biting Andy. Everyone had repellent on, even him, but for some reason everyone didn't get bit except for him.

"Sure," said Wendy. The rest of the day they lounged around talking about old camping trips. Andy was watching Wendy closely as they remembered good old times. She still had that same look in her eye that he had finally noticed not long ago. It was his look. It only came out when she was happy, but only when she was happy and with him. He could vaguely remember when he first saw that look. He knew it started almost a week after he had moved in next door, but didn't know why.

"Andy? Hello?" said Wendy waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what?" he asked shaking his head and looking around before stopping on her.

"You were beyond infinity there for a moment," she said.

"Oh sorry, just thinking," he said with a small smile.

"Okay, well I want to take a shower before I have to leave so I'll see you tomorrow," said Wendy getting up and going to her dresser.

"Right, see you, have fun with Bonnie," he sad standing up.

"Will do, and try not to be too bored without me," she said.

"Funny," he said before leaving. Wendy smiled and grabbed her change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

_We belong together  
We belong together  
Yes we do  
You'll be mine forever_

A/n: Okay originally I was going to keep it all one chapter since it was one song, but this chapter as and entire song turned out to be thirteen pages on word so I had to cut it in half.

The inspiration for the beach house came to me while watching Jaws, and the beach house I stayed at when I was young. I am having them located in California because that's where Pixar is and that's where I am, it all works out.

So I have reached over 100 reviews for this story and I am happy and impressed. Thank you so much for all the reviews and please keep them coming.

-Charlotte


	12. Chapter 12 We Belong Together 2

Chapter Twelve

Wendy, her mum, Ms. Davis, and Molly were all out at the mall for a girl's day out. They were shopping for their trip coming up in two days. It began when Molly said she needed a new swim suit and Wendy's mum said she needed a new one as well; some how it ended up with all of the girls going shopping and the guys rolling their eyes and watching television at home.

"How about this one?" asked Molly holding up a black swim suit with white polka dots. It was a two piece and the top was a halter with a bikini bottom.

"I don't like polka dots," said Wendy. Molly wanted to find out for Wendy, she was into fashion and want to find the perfect one for her. Wendy really didn't care so she just went with it.

"Well we found ones we like. We're going to go try them on, try not to take too long," said Ms. Davis with Wendy's mum behind her. The girls nodded and the mums went into the fitting rooms.

"This is perfect!" Wendy heard molly say. She looked up and sat Molly holding an white and yellow striped two piece.

"Cute, but a bit small for me," said Wendy.

"No for me, but I'm still looking for one for you," she said tucking the swim suit under arm and flipping through the next rack. Wendy sighed and started looking through some when she felt a buzz in her pocket. She pulled her phone out and saw she had a text message from Andy.

'How's it going?' She sighed knowing he was probably bored.

'Boring.' She replied. She looked at one bathing suit before deciding she didn't like the style and moved on. Yet again she received another text message not long after the first, he really must be bored.

'Same here re-runs of Full House get old after a while.'

'I thought you were with my dad.' She decided to just hold her phone and picked up another suit when she heard Molly come running over to her.

"I don't care what you say, I pick this one," said Molly said shoving a swim suit into Wendy's hands and pushing her towards the fitting rooms.

"Okay, okay," she said grabbing the swim suit and walking to the fitting room. Molly followed her to try her own on and when they got there the mums were just coming out.

"We'll be over by the shoes okay girls?" asked Wendy's mum. They nodded and headed into their fitting rooms. Wendy hung the swim suit up and got another text message from Andy.

'He is shooting some golf balls in the back.' Wendy shook her head, her dad loved golf and always tried to get her to play but she didn't see the fun in it.

'Figures. Well we found swim suits now so hopefully we will be home soon-ish. The mums just headed to the shoe area though.' She put her phone on the bench and changed into the swim suit. She looked at it in the mirror and smiled. Molly really did have a thing for fashion.

The swim suit was a black, white, and silver plaid bikini. She usually never wore bikini bottoms but she had black board shorts at home that she could wear that would work. Happy with the suit she changed back into her clothes and walked out. She waited for Molly to come out, which was a while, before they headed over to the shoe area.

Wendy took a seat in one of the chairs while the mums and Molly tried to find sandals. She already had new sandals so she didn't need any; didn't want any either. She checked her phone and saw there was another text message from Andy.

'Shoes? My mum has enough shoes. You'll be there forever. Ugh. Hey whose hair do you think is better: mine or John Stamos?' Wendy had to hide her laugh at the last question and began her reply.

'Yea, my mum has enough shoes too. I can always make them leave soon. Hmm… John Stamos does take really good care of his hair…' She laughed knowing Andy wasn't going to like that. He never really cared for his image until recently and now he loved the fact that he had better hair then a lot of other guys. Wendy agreed. It was just the right length that it wasn't too long or too short and it never got greasy or tangled or frizzy, which she was jealous of. Her hair was curly and in hot weather frizzed a bit and got tangled really easily but it looked fine without brushing it so she only brushed it before and after showers.

"We'll just pay for these and then head home okay," said Wendy's mum coming over and taking Wendy's swim suit.

"Okay," she said and went back to her phone which just vibrated.

'I am appauled. I recall you saying my hair was perfect. Thus making my hair superior to anyone else.' Wendy decided to mess with him some more.

'Yea but his hair is REALLY perfect. P.S. you spelled appalled wrong.'

"Andy?" asked Molly sitting next to Wendy.

"Yea, he's bored. Watching Full House re-runs," explained Wendy.

"Weirdo," said Molly rolling her eyes. They sat there, Wendy looking at the weird high heels that were next to her and Molly looking through the songs on her ipod, until the mums were ready to go. They headed to the car and Wendy got another text message as she sat down in the back of the car next to Molly who was listening to music.

'You know my hair is better. You know why? Because you can actually see it and touch it, you can't do that to John Stamos, and after your previous comments I don't think you'll be able to do that anymore. I'll start wearing hats all the time. P.S. Shut up, it's not my fault you're a better speller then me.'

Wendy was about to reply when she saw that battery was dead and her phone just turned off on her. She sighed and put her phone in her pocket and just wait till they got home, although she know that without a doubt Andy was going to think he won the little battle of the hair between him and John Stamos. Oh what would Wendy entertain herself with if he wasn't around?

_We belong together  
We belong together  
(You) know it's true  
(It's) gonna stay this way forever  
Me and you_

"All right toys, as you know tomorrow is the day of the big trip. And you probably already figured out that none of us are going. But Andy will be with Wendy and I have faith that something big will happen this trip," said Woody pacing in front of the other toys with his hands behind his back. Andy was currently out getting some last minute things for the trip with Molly so they had the room to themselves.

"Right, and why do we want something to happen between Wendy and Andy again?" asked Mr. Potatohead.

"Because it's romantic," said Mrs. Potatohead crossing her arms and glaring at her husband.

"And they're so darn tootin' cute together," sad Jessie jumping on 'tootin''.

"Because Andy is going off to college soon and as his toys we're always suppose to take care of him. But I doubt we will be going with him. Now I'm still trying to get him to take us but my back up plan is Wendy. She will take care of him in our absence," explained Woody waving his hands about.

"Aren't they best friends already though? Why do we have to push them further?" asked Slinky.

"Because with them together we can ensure they won't go and make new friends and grow apart in college," said Woody, "that almost happened at the beginning of high school remember?"

A chorus of 'oh yeah's could be heard coming from the toys.

"So what about this trip?" asked Rex.

"Well we just have to hope that all that we have done will make them closer," said Buzz.

"And if it doesn't?" asked Hamm.

"I don't know," said Woody tilting his hat down for a somewhat dramatic affect.

_If I could really talk to you  
If I could find a way  
I'm not shy  
There's a whole lot I wanna to say  
(Of course there is)_

For some reason Wendy's father really wanted to get to that beach house as soon as possible which meant everyone had to wake up at five in the morning on a Saturday. For the parents they were up on time, but the kids, that was another story. When Ms. Davis went to wake up her children the first to rise was Molly who just grabbed her bag put it in the back to Wendy's mum's van and got into the middle seats and fell back to sleep.

Andy on the other hand was not budging.

Wendy was use to her father's weird hours and reluctantly got up, but when Andy's mum told her she couldn't wake Andy up she couldn't resist. She quietly snuck into his room and climbed onto his bed. She use to wake him up like this on their first day of school when they were younger and she couldn't wait to do it again. She carefully stood up and started jumping. Unfortunetly for Andy he was on the side of the bed and when she started jumping he fell off the bed.

Wendy immediately got down and kneeled next to him as he tried to figure out what just happened.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she asked. Andy rubbed his face and looked at her.

"Yea," he said.

"Good, it's time to get going," said Wendy, "so change and get in the car. I'll finish packing and put your bag in the car."

Andy groaned and slowly stood up as Wendy grabbed his bag and left his room.

_Talk about friendship and loyalty  
Talk about how much you mean to me  
And I'd promise to always be by your side  
Whenever you need me_

"They're asleep aren't they?" asked Wendy's father as they pulled up to a small diner for breakfast. Wendy's mum looked back and Ms. Davis nodded to her. Molly was sound asleep with head phones in her ears. In the back seats Andy had his head hanging back against the head rest, mouth wide open, while Wendy had her feet on his lap and her head on her pillow which was leaning against the window.

"I'll get them up," said Ms. Davis. Wendy's dad parked the car and the got out. The cars doors closing managed to wake Wendy up. She sat up and looked around.

"What are we?" she asked.

"Breakfast, can you wake Andy?" asked Ms. Davis.

"Sure," she said. Ms. Davis woke Molly up while Wendy just started brutally shaking Andy. He jumped and looked at her. He saw the diner through the window and was out of the car in a heart beat.

"I guess he is hungry," said Wendy slowly climbing out. She walked into the diner and took a seat at the large booth next to Andy. Molly and Ms. Davis came in right after and they started to look over the menus. They ordered their breakfasts and sat there in silence sipping their waters.

"How much longer till the beach house?" asked Wendy after five minutes.

"We have a good hour left," said her father. She nodded and leaned her head on Andy's shoulder; she wasn't really a morning person.

Food came…and went and all six of them were back in the van. Meaning more sleep for the kids and staring aimlessly out at the landscape for the parents.

Half an hour later, Andy and Wendy were awake and talking in the back with their feet next to the other and their backs leaning against the windows. Andy was staring at his hands and deep in thought while Wendy watched him. After awhile he noticed her staring at him and he turned to her.

"Thinking some more?" she asked. He nodded. "You've been doing that a lot lately. You know if you do it so much your brain will catch on fire."

"Funny," he said sarcastically.

"So what have you been thinking about?" tried Wendy.

"You know the day we first met?" he asked.

"Yea, my parents said we had to go meet the new neighbours and when we got t your door I went to ring the door bell when you came out of the door with Woody and Buzz and ran right into me," said Wendy remembering.

"Right. I was just curious it wasn't even a week before you befriended me and we were closer to anyone," said Andy.

"That was because I really didn't have any friends at the time. I knew people, yes, but a true friend, not really. I didn't really get along with anyone, I always clashed with people. You were the first person I genuinely liked to be around and I seized the opportunity," explained Wendy with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well I'm glad we didn't clash, then we would have ended up like those cliché movie romances," he said laughing. Wendy shook her head and started staring out the window. She had gotten a scar on her leg when they fell. She had been wearing a short skirt at the time and when he knocked them down her leg skinned on the pavement and it left a scar on her leg. Andy was engraved in her skin forever, he just never realized it.

_The day I met you  
Was the luckiest day of my life  
And I'll bet you feel the same  
(Least I hope you do)_

_So don't forget me  
If the future should take you away  
('Cause) you'll always be  
Part of me_

Finally they arrived at the beach house. They grabbed their bags and headed in.

"All right our there are two bedrooms downstairs, for the adults. Upstairs is the kitchen, living room, one bedroom for the Andy and Wendy, and Molly and her friend, when she gets here, will have the loft," explained Wendy's father.

"Go!" said Ms. Davis. The parents expected the kids to run off but instead they went at a rather zombie-like pace upstairs. Wendy found the bedroom and threw her bag on the ground and fell onto the bed. Andy followed suit. After a while Wendy sat up and crossed her legs on the bed. Andy sat up and laid down.

"Pretty daring for our parents to have us share a room," said Wendy.

"Sure," said Andy.

"What does that mean?" she asked eyeing him.

"Well we've had…two sleep overs already this summer," said Andy slowly nodding off to sleep.

"True," said Wendy.

"We just belong together," said Andy.

"Apparently," said Wendy.

"Now shut up so I can sleep."

A/n: All right. That's the end of that song-fic. That was a long song. Just in case you are curious, yes I did think about Little Miss Sunshine as I wrote about the road trip to the diner and in the van and stuff. It was in my heart. Next chapter will be up soon-ish. Thank for reading and please review.

-Charlotte


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Please mum, please!" begged Molly. This is what Wendy heard when she walked out of the bedroom when she woke up. She walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Andy who was eating a bowl of ceral.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Molly and her friend, who arrived about an hour ago, want to take surfing lessons," he said before taking another spoonful of cereal.

"Why?" she asked pouring her own bowl of cereal.

"Apparently some really hot guys are teaching it," he said rolling his eyes.

"Hot guys? Hell I'd take surfing lessons too," she said sitting up and trying to see Ms. Davis' decision.

"What?" asked Andy choking a bit on his milk. Wendy patted his back while her mum and dad walked in.

"Honey, you already know how to surf, your aunt taught you," said her mum.

"I know, but mum, it's hot guys," said Wendy stressing hot guys which made Andy groan.

"Wendy stop teasing the boy," said her father who waved his freshly poured mug of coffee towards Andy.

Wendy nodded to her parents and laughed. She turned to Andy to see his head on the table. She shook her head and put her hand on his back.

"Andy, come on get up. I was just messing with you," she said. He sighed and sat up. He was about to talk when Molly and her friend ran in shouting.

"YES!" they shouted and some other things no one could understand.

"I guess they get to go surfing," said Wendy as they ran out of the kitchen and up to their loft.

"Would you really go just for hot guys?" Andy asked while Wendy went back to her cereal.

"Probably," she replied. He got disappointed.

"Well would you go if there were hot girls teaching?" she asked.

"Probably not," he said, "I'm not like one of those guys."

"I know. Would you like to learn how to surf?" she asked pausing from her cereal.

"Don't care. It could be fun," he said.

"And if a hot girl taught you would you mind?" she asked.

"Depends, are you the hot girl?" he asked.

"Aw, Andy, you think I'm hot, that's so sweet. Of course I'll teach you how to surf," she said smiling and going back to her cereal. Andy stared at her blankly for a moment before laughing a bit and shaking his head at her.

"You really are something," he said.

"Aren't I?" she replied and smiled at him.

An hour later they had rented surf boards and Wendy's was stuck up in the sand while Andy was practicing getting up on the board while still on land. He seemed fine enough and they were ready to head out into the water.

They were taking their shirts and shoes and other unneeded things off before getting into the water when Andy found something in the bottom of his bag.

"Here, you'll need this," he said tossing it to Wendy. She looked at it and glared at him.

"For your information I have plenty of sunscreen on," she said, "and just for that I'm not going to go easy on you out there." She threw the sunscreen into her bag, threw her shirt off, grabbed her surfboard and headed off. Andy quickly got his shirt off quickly and grabbed his board before running after Wendy.

After attempting to surf for a few hours, Wendy decided to call it quits for the day and they headed back to land.

"So how bad was I?" asked Andy as they waited in line at the beach rental shop.

"Better then your sister and her friend combined," said Wendy motioning with her head at the two trying to surf. Andy laughed and sighed in relief.

"That's good," he said, "but I don't think surfing is my thing."

"Not really my thing either, but it's fun to know," said Wendy with a shrug.

"Next," said the rental guy, who looked like your typical beach bum. They returned the surf boards and started walking along the water's edge headed to their stuff. They watched Molly and her friend for a bit before heading back into the house.

"Anyone home?" Wendy called out as Andy went and put their stuff in their room.

"No one's here," he said coming back to the kitchen. Wendy nodded and opened up the fridge.

"Okay what do you want?" she asked looking at the contents in the fridge.

"What do we have?" he asked, "can't be much?"

"We have enough for sandwiches," she said looking back at Andy. He shrugged.

"Might as well," he said while sitting down at the table. Wendy pulled out the bread, lettuce, tomatoes, turkey, and mayo. She made two sandwiches and put them on the table along with two glasses of water. Andy picked up the plate with his sandwich on it and looked at it.

"What?" asked Wendy who had already taken a bite of her sandwich.

"When you make a sandwich, you make a sandwich," he said laughing and putting the plate down.

"It's my favourite sandwich," she said with a shrug. Andy chuckled and took a bite of his sandwich. They were ate in silence and Wendy took the plates to the sink while Andy got up and leaned on the counter.

"So Molly picked out the suit for you?" he asked watching her wash the dishes.

"Yes," said Wendy glancing up at him before going back to the plate.

"It's nice, very you," he said.

"Thanks," said Wendy throwing Andy a towel, "dry, please, while I go change. I think we can go into town for the afternoon."

"Okay," he said going over to the dishes and drying while Wendy went to their room. It was still really hot out so she put on some shorts and a light tank top. She slid on her flip flops and walked back into the kitchen where she found Andy and her parents and Ms. Davis.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Excuse me, I need to change," said Andy and he left.

"What did you guys do today?" asked Wendy taking a sip of her water.

"We were in town, had lunch there, window shopped, that sort of thing," said her mum.

"Fun," said Wendy.

"Did you guys see Molly and Brittany?" asked Ms. Davis.

"Yea, they're fine, can't surf to save their lives, but I don't think they care," said Wendy as she sat down on the bar stool.

"So what are you two up to next?" asked her father.

"What you guys did. Heading into town," said Wendy.

"Well don't forget the sun screen," said her mum. Wendy glared and got off her stool.

"I have plenty on," she said crossing her arms. Andy walked in then and she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Whoa," he said catching his balance.

"See you later," Wendy yelled to the parents and they left the house.

"Care to explain?" he asked once they were walking on the sidewalk towards the small beach town.

"They were bugging me about sunscreen," pouted Wendy. Andy just laughed. "Shut up," said Wendy shoving him a bit.

They walked into town and started going into the shops there. There was this one shop that sold beach style clothes and they decided to go in. They looked through some of the clothes and while Andy was off looking at shirts Wendy saw these two necklaces. They were identical and made out of petrified wood and hung on a black suede string. They were in some twisted shape and the only difference was the colours. One was a dark green and one was a dark blue.

Wendy couldn't resist and bought them. They left the shop and Andy spotted a shop across the street.

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand and running across the street before a car came. They made it to the other side but he didn't drop her hand. Wendy noticed but pretended not to, she didn't care. Andy led them into the shop and it was a hat shop. They started trying on all these different hats, no matter how ugly. Andy insisted on getting her this big floppy straw hat the she fell in love. He also got himself a straw fedora hat.

"Want to go to the bakery?" asked Wendy when they exited the hat shop.

"Sure," said Andy. They walked down the street and found the bakery. It was pretty crowded so they had to look around people to see what pastries they had. Once they decided Wendy went and found a table while Andy ordered and insisted on paying. While Wendy was sitting there she was staring outside at the people going into shops a guy came over.

"Hey," he said casually. Wendy looked up at him and nodded.

"Hey," she replied.

"There is an awful lot of choices aren't there?" he asked nodding towards the display case.

"Yea," said Wendy.

"Would you recommend anything?" he asked leaning on the table.

"I haven't had anything from here before," she said looking the guy over. Dark brown hair, golden tan, muscular, and brown eyes. Looked like a surfer boy, and was pretty hot but not Wendy's type.

"Oh so you're new in town?" he asked.

"Yes, vacation," said Wendy.

"Nice, well if you need a tour guide, I've lived here all my life," he said smiling.

"Then why did you ask for a recommendation on what to eat here? Seems like a pretty popular place," said Wendy. She knew that this guy was flirting with her; she just wanted to see how far he would take it.

"Wanted to know what you like," he said smoothly.

"Hey," said Andy walking up to the table with their pastries.

"Hey," said the other guy standing up.

"You are?" asked Andy putting the pastries on the table.

"Just having a conversation with your sister," he said. Wendy stood up and decided her fun was over.

"She's not my sister," said Andy.

"I'm his girlfriend," said Wendy moving to stand next to Andy and putting a hand on his arm. Andy went along and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you. Have fun on your vacation," he said before walking away. Wendy could just see the tail between his legs. They sat down and Andy made sure the guy was gone before turning to Wendy.

"Have fun messing with him?" asked Andy with a smile on his face. He knew his best friend better then anyone, and he knew she never flirted for real, only with him.

"Oh yea," she said taking her apricot Danish. They both laughed and dug into their treats.

"Can I have some?" Andy asked eyeing her Danish. She held her Danish up to him and he took a bite.

"Good huh?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Here," he said cutting some of his fruit tart and feeding Wendy the piece.

"Hmmm, that is really good," she said smiling at the taste. They quickly finished their treats and happily left the bakery.

"What time is it?" asked Wendy as they slowly walked back through town.

"Six," he said checking his watch.

"We should head back," said Wendy. Andy nodded and they walked back to the house. Everyone was inside and they were trying to decide on what to do for dinner.

"Hello," said Andy when they walked in.

"Oh good, maybe you two can help, what should we do for dinner, go out to eat or stay here?" asked Ms. Davis.

"I'd say we cook dinner here and eat outside on the porch," said Wendy.

"I like that," said her mum.

"Okay, we'll head into town and get dinner, kids don't get into trouble," said her father and the parents grabbed their purses/ keys, and headed out.

"We'll be out on the beach," yelled Molly before running out with Brittany.

"Okay," said Wendy. She shrugged and went into her room and with Andy following. They put their bags of stuff away, Wendy making sure to put the necklaces in a special place, and they went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Now what?" asked Andy.

"TV?" asked Wendy.

"You know our parents are going to complain," he said rolling his eyes.

"I know. We can go to the beach after dinner, hopefully that will be enough to shut them up," said Wendy. Andy nodded and turned the TV on.

A/n: So new chapter, next one will probably make a lot of you readers happy. But you must wait.

Funny story: as you may or may not know I leave for college soon so I have begun cleaning my room. I was working on my closet and cleaning it out and in the corner was this box. I thought it had a broken light in it so I never pulled it out or anything. Well when I pulled it out to see if I could get the light to work, I opened up the lid and there in the box were my Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead. I knew we had them, I just didn't know where they went. So now they are next to our Darth Tater in my brother's old room.

And in other news I saw Toy Story 3 today for the third time. My dentist had this drawing and I got free movie tickets. I didn't know what to do with them so I took my dad to see Toy Story 3, since he hadn't seen it.

Okay, thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming and good things WILL happen.

-Charlotte


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"That was an excellent dinner," said Ms. Davis. They had all just finished dinner that was cooked by the parents. The kids had set the table outside so they contributed somewhat.

"Good idea eating out here, the sunset is lovely," said Wendy's mum.

"So who is cleaning up?" asked her father looking around.

"We will," said Andy with a shrug.

"Okay, thanks," he replied. Everyone got up and left to go back inside while Andy and Wendy stayed to pick up the dishes.

"So still on for the beach tonight?" asked Andy while they walked inside.

"Yes, never been on the beach at night," said Wendy putting the stack of plates in the sink.

"Nor have I, because I have seen Jaws. It's how the first victim goes," he said putting the cups by the sink and throwing the used napkins away.

"We aren't going to go skinny dipping twenty feet from shore," said Wendy giving him a look.

"We aren't?" he asked in a joking manner. Wendy laughed and they headed into the living room where the parents were lounging. They could hear Molly and Brittany up in their loft reading Tween Magazine.

The two went into their room and dug around for their swim suits and towels. Andy went into the bathroom and changed first while Wendy pulled out the necklaces she bought and folded them in with her towel, making sure they wouldn't fall out nor would be seen. When Andy came out changed into only his swim trunks, Wendy went in and got into her new swim suit, her shorts though were still wet so she went without. She walked into their room and saw Andy digging around.

"What'd you loose?" she asked grabbing her towel and sliding her flip flops on.

"One of my flip flops," he said holding the one he had up. Wendy looked around and found it in the bathroom. She threw it towards him and it nearly hit him.

"Thanks," he said jumping a bit. He put his flip flops on and they left their room.

"Going swimming at this time of night?" asked Ms. Davis.

"Yea," said Andy.

"Don't get eaten by sharks," said Wendy's father not looking up from his book.

"Thanks dad," said Wendy as they walked by. They left the house and headed down to the beach. The sun had set and no one else was on the beach, at least not on their stretch of beach. They both laid down their towels, Wendy being careful to catch the necklaces and put them under her towel. She took off her sandals and turned to Andy. He looked at her then smiled.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg," he yelled and took off. Wendy stood their and raised her eyebrows.

"Mature," said Wendy before running after him. He ran right into the water and fell in. Wendy stepped into the water and froze. Without the sun the water got pretty cold.

"Come on it's not that bad," said Andy standing up and pushing his wet hair out of his face. Now she was frozen for a whole different reason. Up in the sky was a half moon but there was still enough moonlight to shine onto the water and that included the droplets on Andy's face and chest. She froze at that sight, she had never seen Andy so, well, she could only put it as hot.

And she finally came out of her 'hot boy' fantasy when someone splashed her. She glared at him and held her hands up and shook her head.

"It's freezing," she said backing out a bit.

"Oh come on it's not that bad," said Andy walking closer to her.

"No it is," she said.

"No it isn't," he said before running up to her. He picked her up and carried her into the water and dropped her. She screamed and splashed into the water. She stood up and glared.

"That wasn't nice," she said crossing her arms.

"But you're in the water. Is it that bad?" he asked.

"Actually, yes," she said and held her arm out, "I have goose bumps."

"Want to get out?" he asked.

"Nah," she said and splashed him before running away down the coast.

"Get back here!" he yelled and ran after her.

They played around in the ocean for about half an hour until Wendy's lips were blue and she was shaking.

"What are you made of?" she asked as she sat down on her towel and rubbed her arms.

"Don't know," he said seriously and shrugged. He picked his towel up and sat next to Wendy, wrapping his towel around their shoulders.

They sat there and stared out at the ocean in silence until Andy ruined it.

"I think I'm sitting on a rock or something," he said and reached under Wendy's towel and pulled out the necklaces.

"Oh," she said and grabbed them, "I got them at the store for us. Here." She handed him the green one.

"Thanks, they are really cool, but why don't I get the blue one, that's my favourite colour, and green is yours," he said completely clueless.

"That's the point," said Wendy with a chuckle.

"Oh I see," said Andy and he put the necklace on. Wendy put hers on and laid down onto her towel and stared up at the sky. Since she was sharing a towel with Andy that was wrapped around them, he had to lay down too, but he didn't object. They laid there and stared up at the sky.

When Wendy started shivering Andy was going to suggest they go inside but she just snuggled into him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They were silent for a bit more.

"I miss the stars," whispered Wendy resting her had on Andy's shoulder.

"Yea, at home we have too many trees in the way," he whispered back.

"Plus there's so few lights here we can see them so clearly," she said.

"Yeah, it's nice," he said and looked down at her with a smile. She looked up at him and smiled. She reached up and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. When she brought her hand down she rested it on his chest.

They just stared at each other and began to lean in.

"Hey Love Birds! Mum says you should come in now," yelled Molly, who was still by the house.

"Be right in!" Andy yelled back. They stood up and started shaking the sand off of the towels and folded them up. Molly went back inside and the two put their flip flops on. Wendy turned to head back to the house when Andy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him and he pressed his lips to hers.

Wendy smiled, happy that Molly hadn't fully ruined the moment. She kissed him back happily and wrapped her arms around neck and brought him closer, both towels now dropped onto the ground. Andy had his arms wrapped securely around Wendy's waist and pulled her as close as he could. Right as Andy was about to take the intense kiss one step further Wendy pulled away.

"We don't need Molly coming back, come on," she said. She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers. They picked up their towels and walked back to the house making sure to let go of their hands before heading in.

"Did you have fun?" asked Wendy's mum who was still up and talking to Ms. Davis.

"Yea, but it was freezing," said Wendy.

"Well go change, your father has already gone to bed and we're going to go now too. We'll see you in the morning," said her mum.

"Okay, night mums," said Wendy.

"Good night," said Andy and they headed into their room. They silently pulled out their pyjamas and Wendy took a quick shower first and then Andy. While Andy was in the shower, Wendy still felt cold so she went into the kitchen and got some tea. She brought two mugs back and set them on the desk in there. Andy came out of the bathroom and happily accepted the tea and sat down in front of her. They sat there in silence for a while, just sipping their tea.

"So…" started Andy who then trailed off. Wendy looked up at him.

"Yes?" she asked having finished her tea.

"Um, well, I was just wondering, with that…amazing kiss," he said before trailing off.

"Go on," she said.

"Well, I wanted to know if that meant you finally wouldn't mind…" he said trailing off yet again.

"Come on Andy just say it," she said grabbing his hands.

"You and me? Officially?" he asked finally.

"Officially," she said smiling. He smiled and jumped up pulling her with him and hugging her tight.

"Really?" he asked not letting go.

"Really," she said laughing a bit.

"You don't know how hard I've tried to get this to happen," he said pulling back bit still holding onto her waist.

"Oh believe me, I know," she said, "I had to go through your attempts."

"Well what made you change your mind?" he asked still with a large smile on his face.

"Well it was either when I saw you out in the ocean tonight with the moonlight reflecting off the droplets in your hair and on your chest," she said while placing her hands on his chest, "or when you put on the necklace of my favourite colour and I realized you were just the perfect guy for me because I know you'll never leave."

"Nope, you're stuck with me forever," he said leaning down and touching his forehead with hers.

"Good, no more Shannon's," she said and she kissed him. He kissed her back briefly before they pulled away because Andy had to yawn.

"Maybe we should go to sleep," he said after he finished yawning.

"Maybe," she said and she took their mugs back into the kitchen and when she arrived back into their bedroom Andy was already asleep in bed. She smiled and turned the light off before getting in beside him. She snuggled up to him and he hugged her before going back into a deep sleep. This was where she was happy.

A/n: There you have it. I hope it made many of you happy. And I thank you for the idea you gave me (you know who you are) and I would have done it because it was brilliant, but I had already started writing this chapter when I read your review.

Anyway I will continue the vacation and I will probably start writing the next part because I doubt I'll be getting much sleep tonight. Want to know why? Well I'll tell you anyway.

Before I left for New York the shelf and hanger in my closet broke and it tore the paint there revealing this ugly wallpaper. My dad repaired the holes and we are painting over the wallpaper but first we had to put up primer. This primer is oil based and smells terrible. SO my room smells bad and now I'm sleeping on our couch because my clothes that fell in my closet are covering my brother's old bed. SO you might get another update tonight.

Thank you for reading and I love all the reviews (the longer the better). And because I can here are some photos you might enjoy:

.com/gallery/#/d2u8e44

.com/gallery/#/d2ua78k

.com/gallery/#/d2ub4eq

Also I've drawn a picture of Andy and if anyone wants to request a scene from my story that you want me to draw I will, really I have no life ask away.

-Charlotte


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The next morning everyone was woken up bright and early and gathered into the living room.

"Why so early?" asked Wendy who was leaning back against Andy to keep from falling over from sleep.

"Because we are going to take a nice long walk along the beach before a nice big pancake breakfast," said Wendy's father. All of the parents were wide awake and the kids were about to go to sleep.

"Well have fun, we'll be sleeping," said Andy rubbing his eye.

"No, you're coming with us, all four of you," said Ms. Davis. The kids groaned, not liking the idea but trudged back to their rooms nonetheless. They slowly changed and met the parents outside on the beach.

"It won't be that long," said Wendy's mum trying to re-assure the kids.

"Right," said Molly who was crossing her arms.

"Let's go," said Wendy's father and they all started walking down the beach. There were a few people here and there: joggers, people walking dogs, that sort of thing. Wendy was walking in the back of the pack with Andy who had his arm draped around her shoulder.

"I thought the beach was suppose to be warm," said Wendy rubbing her arms.

"It's called fog, it happens this early in the morning," said Andy laughing at her.

"Shut up," she replied.

The walked didn't last that long, just along the beach for a bit and then they turned around. It was Wendy's father's idea that the kids make breakfast since the adults made dinner last night. The kids groaned, only wanting to go to sleep but agreed to it anyway. On the way back they headed into to town to get some ingredients and walked back to the beach house.

"So what are you planning on making?" asked Ms. Davis when they got back and started unloading the groceries.

"It's a surprise," said Molly.

"She's just saying that because she doesn't know what we're making," said Brittany and the two laughed.

"We'll figure it out," said Wendy who ushered the adults from the kitchen.

"So what are we going to make?" asked Andy as they stared at what they got and what they had.

"I have an idea," said Wendy. An hour later everyone was sitting at the table except for Andy and Wendy who brought out the food.

"We have Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes, complete with whipped cream, and berries, made by Molly and Brittany," said Wendy as she put the pancakes down and Andy put down the berries and whipped cream.

"Wow it looks good," said Wendy's mum.

"We're missing something though," said her father.

"No we are not," said Andy who poured some coffee into a mug and handed to her father.

"Good boy," he said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well dig in," said Wendy and they all gladly did because by this point they were all starving.

A dozen or so pancakes later and with all the berries and whipped cream long gone everyone was stuffed and ready to just lounge around. And that is what the kids did. They all headed to their rooms and just laid down while the adults went out to the beach to find the perfect spot before more people showed up.

"Ugh stop moving," said Wendy who was laying in bed with a hand on her stomach while Andy was getting in.

"Sorry," said Andy who finally settled down.

"Too much food," said Wendy turning onto her side and looking at Andy. He just simply turned his head to look at her.

"At least it was good food," he said and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Good food though," said Wendy who shifted once more so her head was resting on Andy's chest.

"I thought you were complaining about me moving yet you're the only one moving," said Andy moving his hands so his head rested on them.

"Shut up, I'm just getting comfortable, but I'm done now," she said and closed her eyes relaxing with the gentle rise and fall of Andy's chest.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Andy after a bit of silence.

"Sleep," said Wendy.

"After that," said Andy laughing which caused Wendy to hit his stomach because when he laughed it caused her head to jump a bit.

"We can lounge around on the beach," said Wendy, "make the best sand castle in the world, bury you in the sandy and watch you try to escape, that sort of thing. What else are we suppose to do on a beach?"

"I don't know, but why do I have to be the one buried in the sand?"

"Because I said so, and as your girlfriend you should do as I say."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"We'll go with that for now. Anyway when are we going to tell the parents?"

"I don't know. When Molly finds out and blabs."

"Fair enough."

The two eventually fell asleep for an hour and woke up with the sun shining on their faces and one very loud seagull outside their window.

"Can I kill it?" asked Wendy turning onto her side and looking up at Andy.

"Better not," he said rubbing her back. She smiled up at him then leaned up and kissed him. After Andy smiled and stared in her eyes.

"I like waking up this way," he said.

"Same here," she said. Just then Molly walked in causing the two to jump.

"Hey Love Birds, all of us are going to hang out on the beach like a family, so stop making out and get dressed," said Molly who then left the room and closed the door.

"She didn't…" said Wendy looking at the door the up to Andy.

"No, she's just teasing us like she always does. And still has yet to realize that we don't care anymore," he said.

"Okay," said Wendy as she got up out of bed and into the bathroom where their bathing suits were. She quickly changed and brushed her hair before going back into her room and Andy went in to change. Wendy dug around in the bags of things they bought yesterday and found their hats. She put hers on and when Andy came out she put his hat on his head.

"Thanks," he said straightening the hat and walking over to his bag to put his clothes into.

"To the beach," said Wendy linking arms with Andy. They walked out of the house and down towards the water where they saw everyone else sprawled out on their towels. The girls were boy watching while the parents were just watching the waves.

"Finally you join us," said Ms. Davis.

"You weren't that tired were you?" asked Wendy's father as the two laid out their towels at the end of the group.

"Apparently we were," said Wendy, "so what's been happening here?" she asked as she and Andy both sat down onto their towels. Wendy started putting on sunscreen and Andy decided to follow suit.

"Nothing," said Molly crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, you can just enjoy the atmosphere," said Andy nudging his sister, "The sea, the sand, the surf."

"The screaming children?" asked Brittany raising an eyebrow.

"All right, fine, how about you have a sand castle contest. Brittany and Molly versus Andy and Wendy. The winners get to pick one thing out of one of the shops in town and the parents will get it for you," said Wendy's mum trying to make everyone happy.

"I'm down," said Molly sitting up.

"Told you we'd be doing sand castles," said Wendy to Andy.

"We're in," said Andy.

"Okay you have one hour to create the best sand castle you can. Go," said Wendy's mum and the four kids went to work.

"There that will keep them busy and out of our hair for some time," said Wendy's mum leaning back onto her chair.

"Good idea," said Ms. Davis going back to her book.

"I'm not taking them shopping," said Wendy's father and he was lightly hit by his wife who smiled at him and shook her head.

One hour later there were two sand castles and four teens waiting for the final judgment. Molly and Brittany's castle had a wall around it, and a moat, and the castle itself was mainly just a tower. Wendy and Andy's castle resembled Sleeping Beauty's castle in Disneyland except a few towers were missing.

"Impressive, very impressive," said Ms. Davis.

"Yes, but the winner is…" started Wendy's mum looking back and forth at the two.

"What is this a realty television show?" asked Molly when Wendy's mum paused for a while.

"Okay, okay, the winners are the older kids," she said.

"Yes!" shouted Wendy hugging Andy who smiled at his sister who just rolled her eyes.

"We'll go shopping later, but now it's lunch time and we have a picnic," said Wendy's mum going over to their blanket that was laid out. Wendy's father had already pulled the food out of their bag and was ready to go. Everyone else gathered around and they dug happily into their lunch.

A/n: not as long as the others but I felt I needed to post so here it is. Thank you for all the continuing reviews and please keep them coming.

-Charlotte


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Wendy please!" complained Andy who was wiggling his feet that were sticking out of the mound of sand on top of him. All you could see was his head and his feet and both were wiggling.

"I told you I'd bury you," she said now moving to sit on top of the pile of sand.

"Yea, and when I get out I will get you," he said playfully glaring at her.

"Well then, get out," she said. They fell silent and Andy had a look of concentration on his face. Wendy was watching him and she jumped up when she felt movement under her. Andy now had his arms free and shot up throwing sand everywhere. Wendy knew what was coming and she took off running; Andy was not far behind.

"Better run faster!" shouted Andy. Wendy took his advice and picked up her speed, which was amazing since they were running in the sand but that sand eventually led to Wendy's downfall. She was running in the loose sand, not near the water, and Andy was right behind her. She picked up speed and then fell. Her foot had stepped in a dip in the sand and it caused her ankle to roll. She fell to the ground and sat there clutching her ankle. Since Andy was so close behind he had to quickly stop before her ran into her.

"Ow," said Wendy still holding onto her ankle and rocking a bit.

"What happened?" he asked kneeling next to her and trying to see her ankle.

"Stepped on it the wrong way," she said removing her hands to let Andy see. He gently put his hand on it and felt around.

"Everything feels normal, not like I'm a doctor, but I think it is just sprained. Do you think you can walk?" he asked standing up. He helped her and they took a step.

"I could walk but it really hurts," she said leaning onto Andy.

"All right I'll carry you back to the house," he said getting ready to pick her up but she stopped him.

"You're all sandy," she said and brushed him off before nodding, "okay." Andy leaned down and picked her up his hands supporting her knees and back and they walked back to the house. He set her down on their bed and left to the kitchen. He got an ice pack and put it on her ankle.

"You keep that there I'm going to go get our things and tell our parents what happened. I'll be right back," he said. She nodded and he left to go get their things. Their parents were concerned at first but quickly got over it since they knew Andy would be able to take care of her. He returned but five minutes later and Wendy smiled at him.

"Why is it, that I'm always taking care of you?" he asked as he out their things away and then kneeled down next to her.

"I do it on purpose, so you can be my knight in shining armour," she said seriously causing Andy to laugh.

"Do you need anything?" he asked going back to nurse mode.

"No, my murse, I'm good," she said.

"Murse?" asked Andy getting up and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Man nurse," explained Wendy leaning back against the pillows and headboard.

"Oh I thought it was a man purse," said Andy.

"Either way," said Wendy shrugging.

"Okay, well if you're all right for now I think I'll go take a shower. I got buried in sand, remember," he said standing up.

"Okay, but I get the shower after you," she said.

"I think it'll be a bath for you, but all right," he said with a smile. He gave her a peck on the lips before walking to the bathroom.

"Clothes!" shouted Wendy once he had shut the door. Andy walked back and over to his stuff.

"Right," he said grabbing his change of clothes and then going back into the bathroom. Wendy knew they were together but they weren't in _that_ kind of a relationship yet.

Andy exited the bathroom to see Wendy was not in the room. Confused he went and checked the living room and she wasn't there. He heard voices in the kitchen and looked inside to see Wendy sitting on a chair with her foot propped up and she was talking to her mum and dad.

"Oh good you're done, I smell weird," said Wendy standing up and leaning on the table.

"Make sure she doesn't hurt herself…again," said her father as Andy walked over and helped support her.

"Can't make any promises, she just loves to injure herself," said Andy and they slowly walked back to their bedroom. Wendy grabbed a change of clothes and Andy helped her into the bathroom and sat her down on top of the toilet while he turned the water on.

"Such a good boyfriend," said Wendy petting Andy's head.

"You know I would be doing this even if I wasn't your boyfriend right?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes I do and it's for that reason that you are my boyfriend," she said putting a hand on the side of his face.

"That's not the only reason right?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"No it's also for your devilish good looks," she whispered leaning forward. Andy gave a cheeky smile and leaned towards her. Right as he was about to kiss her she stopped him quickly.

"The water is high enough," she said noticing the tub was getting quite full. Andy jumped back and quickly turned the water off.

"Okay it's all set. Um, I don't really trust you getting in the tub by yourself," he said looking at the tub then at her.

"Then help me in the tub. I'm wearing a swim suit, it's meant to get wet. I can take it off after I get in the tub," she said smiling at how Andy became very awkward.

"Right," he said scratching the back of his head. He gave a small smile and helped Wendy up. She carefully stepped into the tub and lowered herself till she was sitting.

"Okay, I'll holler when I'm done and you can send in your mum or my mum," said Wendy to Andy who was now kneeling.

"You're good?" he asked just to make sure.

"Yep, thank you," she said. Andy nodded and left, making sure to close the door.

It was after dinner and everyone was sitting on the beach with a fire in the middle of their circle. Wendy had her ankle bandaged up and it was now slightly swollen and both of her feet were resting on Andy's lap. Molly and Brittany were telling jokes while everyone else was roasting marshmallows for s'mores.

"Oh I got one, it is kind of long but it's good," said Molly putting a marshmallow on the end of her stick.

"Go for it," said Andy who was roasting two marshmallows because Wendy was turned sideways and it would be awkward for her to try to roast her own.

"Okay so this frog, whose last name was Jagger, walks into a bank hoping to take out a loan. He walked up to the back teller and sees her name is 'Patricia Whack'. Patricia asks what she can do for the frog and he explains that he wants a ten thousand dollar loan. She asked for something of value from him to ensure he would pay the loan back. The frog pulls out the only think he has it is this small pink elephant figurine. Confused Patricia goes and gets her manager and explains the situation. The manager takes one look at the frog and his pink elephant and turns to Patricia and says 'It's a knickknack, Patty Whack, give the frog a loan. He's the son of a Rolling Stone.'" said Molly. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Wow," said Wendy's dad, "that was a good one."

"All right everyone, one more s'more then I think you should all go to sleep. We leave tomorrow," said Ms. Davis.

"Do we have to get up really early?" asked Molly complaining.

"I don't know do we?" asked Wendy's mum turning to look at her husband.

"No we don't. We can leave around noon," he said stacking his s'more.

"Good," said Wendy before taking a bite of her s'more.

"Well we're done so we're going inside," said Molly as she and Brittany got up and headed into the house.

"I'll put the fire out," said Wendy's father and he started putting the fire out while Ms. Davis and Wendy's mum got up as well. Wendy and Andy finished their s'mores and Andy carefully moved Wendy's feet to the ground. He stood up and leant down and picked Wendy up.

"You I can walk," she said as they headed back to the house.

"I know but it's a great work out," he said opening the front door and heading in.

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" she asked moving her hands from around his neck to his chest.

"No, if you were heavy I wouldn't keep carrying you," he said before setting her down on the bed.

"Glad we have that cleared up," she said, "can you get my pyjamas?" Andy went over to her bag and pulled her pyjamas out and handed them to her.

"I'm going to go change in the bathroom. I'll knock when I'm done and bring you your toothbrush," he said grabbing his pyjamas and going into the bathroom. Wendy quickly changed and was looking at her ankle when she heard Andy knock on the door.

"Come in," she said still looking at her ankle. He handed her her toothbrush, complete with toothpaste on the end, and she put it in her mouth while Andy sat next to her and looked at her ankle.

"It's getting more swollen," he said carefully unravelling the bandage.

"Can ou ge mo ith?" Wendy tried to ask while still brushing her teeth.

"What?" he asked. Wendy pointed to her ankle and started rubbing her arms and shivering. "You're cold?" he asked confused. Wendy shook her head and pointed to her ankle. "Ice?" he asked finally catching on. Wendy nodded and he smiled at her charades.

"Okay after you rinse," he said and he supported her to the bathroom where she finished cleaning her teeth. With the help of Andy she limped back to the bed and sat there while Andy got some ice. He came pack and put the ice on her ankle, holding it there while he sat next to her as was leaning on his arm.

"Happy to go home tomorrow?" asked Wendy trying to make small talk.

"Yes and no," he said, "yes because I'm getting fed up with sand everywhere. No because that means we have to go back to work."

"Work? You walk dogs, and since you have Buster, you'd have to walk dogs anyway," said Wendy laughing.

"I know, but you'd be at work and I wouldn't be able to be with you 24/7 like I have been this weekend," he said smiling.

"Nice cover up," said Wendy smiling at well.

"Thank you very much," he said before looking down at her ankle, "how does it feel?"

"Cold," said Wendy before Andy gave her a look, "no pain, just numb."

"That's good," he said now moving to lay down and resting his head on his hand.

They just laid there for awhile in silence. Andy was looking at the weird tan line he managed to get on his arm while Wendy was looking at her ankle. What could be a romantic moment, ruined by how tired and out of it both felt.

"Time to sleep?" asked Andy coming back to the world and looking at Wendy who looked back at him.

"Yea," she said. Andy took the ice off her ankle and put it on the side table. He turned the light off and laid down in bed. Wendy scooted towards him an din an instant they were asleep.

A/n: I love all the reviews I keep getting and please keep them coming. Next chapter will have the toys in it and we're getting closer to the end. Please review and thank you for reading.

-Charlotte


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"They're back!" shouted Jessie who was keeping watch. The van had just pulled up to the curb and everyone quickly got out. They went around to the back and got their bags before heading into their houses with Andy helping Wendy.

"She hurt herself again?" asked Mr Potatohead.

"Yeah, who thinks they're together?" asked Hamm as they turned away from the window.

"It's too hard to tell with the two of them," said Rex. Soon they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and they all jumped down to the floor.

"Quick back in the box!" shouted Woody and everyone quickly got back into their box. They head the footsteps go off into Molly's room and another set head into Ms. Davis room.

"Andy is still next door," said Buzz looking at Woody.

"Just making sure. You never know they could have come in here," said Woody shrugging.

"How are we suppose to find out what happened at the beach?" asked Mrs Potatohead who was now missing an eye. While they were playing and enjoying their time to be able to move for as long as they wanted, she had managed to lose her eye.

"It looks like Wendy has managed to hurt her ankle," started Woody.

"That girl is a walking disaster zone. She needs a first aide kit strapped to her forehead," said Buzz sort of in his own world thinking about how Wendy would look with a first aide kit strapped to her forehead.

"Which means," began Woody again looking at Buzz, "that most likely Andy will be over there all day. Now we won't be able to figure everything that happened but we should be able to find out if they are together by contacting Wendy's toys tonight. Sarg check the walkie talkie!"

"Sir, yes sir!" shouted Sarg and he made his way through the junk in the toy box to the walkie talkie. He looked to see if it was on, they left it that way in case Wendy's toys had to talk, and saw it was dead.

"Eh, we have a problem," said Hamm.

"What?" asked Woody.

"Batteries are dead, sir," said Sarg.

"Okay new batteries then get in contact with Wendy's toys," said Buzz punching his open hand.

"Who is going to get the new batteries?" asked Jessie.

"Andy doesn't keep spares in his room. Those are kept-" started Woody.

"In the kitchen," said Woody and Jessie at the same time.

"Okay who wants to go?" asked Slinky.

"I will, sir" said Sarg.

"Okay army guys, Buzz, and Mr Potatohead you will go and get the batteries," started Woody.

"Why me?" asked Mr Potatohead crossing his arms.

"Because you can store the batteries, we need four and we don't have enough people to carry them all back, you need to store them so empty out your accessories," said Woody.

"Why can't Hamm do it?" asked Mr Potaohead.

"Because I'll make too much noise. I have over six dollars in change in me," said Hamm.

"Fine I'll do it," said Mr Potatohead and the Mrs started emptying his contents.

"Okay, so the army guys, Buzz, and Mr Potatohead are going to make their way downstairs and into the kitchen. We can't rely on Buster to help us but I think Molly will be staying in her room and Ms. Davis will be doing laundry so we have some time before she comes out of her room. Now once you're in the kitchen the batteries are kept in a drawer by the fridge. Follow me so far?" asked Woody. Everyone nodded.

"Now the drawer is too heavy for the army guys to push open, they are only there to make sure the coast is clear. Buzz will open the drawer, he has the strength, he will pull out the batteries and give them to the arm guys who will load them into Mr Potatohead. Got it?" asked Woody. Everyone nodded and the plan was quickly set into motion.

The toys eagerly waited for the battery fetching group to get back. When they saw the toys coming back up the stairs that's when Ms. Davis left her room.

"Get down!" said Woody making hand motions to Buzz. They quickly hid behind the stair railing and waited for Ms. Davis to be all the way down the stairs till they quickly hurried back into Andy's room.

"Did you get them?" asked Jessie putting a hand on Buzz's arm.

"Uh…er," stuttered Buzz looking down at her hands.

"Yes, and they are heavy," said Mr Potatohead pulling out the batteries.

"Okay Hamm is the walkie talkie all ready?" asked Woody looking over at Hamm who had the walkie talkie lying down with the back open with the dead batteries out.

"All set," said Hamm.

"Okay, here," said Woody and he and Rex carried the new batteries over and put them in.

"Does it work?" asked Mrs Potatohead after closing her husband up.

"There should be a red light turn on," said Hamm, Rex turned the knob sure enough the red light turned on.

"Oooo," said the aliens.

"Good, we'll contact them tonight once Andy and Wendy are asleep and find out the details. Hopefully it is good news," said Woody and everyone agreed.

Night had fallen and Andy was sound asleep in his bed, the covers half off and an arm draped off the side of the bed. You know, typical teenage boy style. Buzz motioned to Jessie that Andy was asleep and Jessie quietly yodelled to Woody. He nodded and Hamm pushed the button on the walkie talkie.

"Come in Wendy's toys, come in, over," said Woody quietly so Andy wouldn't wake up, but loud enough the get the other toys' attention.

"This is James, over," said the Spider glancing over at the sleeping Wendy to make sure she wasn't waking up.

"Hey we want to know what you heard while Andy was over there today. Do you know what happened during their vacation? Over," asked Woody.

"Well Wendy sprained her ankle. They didn't really talk much about the vacation, but they did talk about telling their parents about 'them'. Over," said James.

"What do you mean? Over," asked Woody.

"We heard them talking and Wendy asked Andy, 'when are we going to tell our parents about us?' over," said James.

"Yee HAW!" shouted Jessie and then putting a hand to her mouth and checking to see if Andy was still asleep. He was.

"Quiet," said Woody looking at Jessie, "James, does that mean they are officially together? Over."

"Wait- something's happening. I think….I think Wendy is having a nightmare. I have to go, over and out," said James and Woody looked back at the other toys.

"She's having a nightmare? Poor thing," said Mrs Potatohead.

"Wait so are they together?" asked Buzz.

"Didn't you hear, they said 'us' that means they are together," said Jessie.

"We can't know that for sure. But how can we know for sure?" asked Woody going into a thinking pose.

A/n: Okay chapter that was all the toys. Next chapter will be a play off of Nightmare on Elm Street. I had to do it since the Davis' and Wendy's family live on Elm Street (which I thought was both hilarious and awesome).

Pleas review, I will update soon-ish.

-Charlotte


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It was the strangest dream Wendy had ever had yet it bugged her a lot. To the point where she ended up calling Andy, waking him up which he did not like, and now he was sitting there on her bed next to her with her in his arms.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he asked wrapping his arms around her stomach. He was sitting up against her pillows and Wendy was in his lap with her back leaning against his chest.

"I was in this old deserted town straight out of a western, and with nothing else to do I started walking when I looked down the main street and there was evil Dr Porkchop," she began.

"Evil Dr Porkchop? Really?" he asked.

"I told you it was weird," she said glaring at him.

"Right, sorry continue," he said resting his head on hers for reassurance.

"We stood there staring at each other and then he moved aside showing Mr Potatohead with a gun. He was about to shoot when Woody stepped in front. They exchanged some words, I can't really remember what they said. What I do know is the next things I knew there was a tidal wave of red monkeys. Wood turned to face me, but it wasn't Woody, it was you dressed up like Woody.

We started running away from the monkeys but it wasn't enough. Soon they were on us. They pulled and jumped and would cut with their sharp plastic edges. I crawled over to you and saw you had all these deep bleeding cuts on your arms and legs and chest. I tried to do something but that's when I saw another tidal wave of monkeys and we both went under. Then I woke up," said Wendy looking up at Andy.

"Well I'm here and I'm fine," he said.

"It was so weird, it was like a story from our childhood but it felt so real," she said looking down at his arms and turning them around.

"Well it was all a dream," he said. That's when she pulled his arms closer to her and she looked closely at them. She reached over and turned her lap on and traced scares on his arms.

"These are the exact places where the monkey's cut you," she said looking up at him.

"Really? Well these are skateboarding scars, they're old," he said looking at his arm.

"Right, I remember when you got them. I don't know the dream just sort of bugged me," she said turning so she could hug him.

"Want me to stay here with you?" asked Andy pushing some of her hair out of her face. Wendy nodded and snuggled into his chest.

"Just in case I have another disturbing dream about my boyfriend and his battle wounds," she said with her eyes closed.

"Battle wounds? What did I battle? The pavement?" he asked.

"Yes, now sleep," she said. Andy pulled the blankets up over them and closed his eyes with a small smile on his face. Little did they know that Wendy's toys were holding the 'talk' button on their walkie talkie allowing Andy's toys to hear the whole thing.

"Yee HAW! They are together, see she called him her boyfriend!" yelled Jessie.

"Oh how adorable," said Mrs Potatohead.

"He he he, evil Dr Porkchop strikes again," said Hamm.

"I wonder if that dream will make Andy want to play with us again," said Rex.

"We could still try," said Woody looking at everyone.

"Let's do it," said Buzz. The other toys nodded and Woody began to think of another plan.

The next morning Andy and Wendy were listening to 80's music and making omlettes for breakfast. Wendy had work that day, as did Andy, so they both got up early and decided to make breakfast together. Wendy's ankle was feeling better and was wrapped tightly with bandage. She had a limp but was able to move around just fine.

"What do you want in your omelette?" asked Andy over his shoulder while keeping an eye on the eggs.

"Cream cheese and lox," said Wendy over her shoulder as she poured the home fries into a bowl and put that and some fruit on the table.

"Okay," replied Andy and he put the desired toppings into the omelette and put it on a plate. He put his own cheese and sausage on the table and they both sat down.

"Thank you again for staying with me last night," said Wendy before they began to eat.

"It's what I'm here for," he said smiling at her. She leaned over and gave him kiss before they began to eat.

"So we leave next week," said Wendy as she cleared the table.

"Yep, college," said Andy getting up and putting the leftovers away.

"Should be fun," Wendy replied turning to Andy.

"Especially with you there. Now I have to get ready for work. I probably won't see you till late tonight, if at all. Baby sitting tonight," she said wrapping her arms around Andy.

"You're always babysitting," he said resting his arms on her lower back.

"I know but it's because I insisted that her parents got out and do things. Plus tonight her parents have a meeting for the day care, and she has to go," she said.

"Well that is important. I should get going now. Have a fun day," he said.

"Right," said Wendy and she smiled and leaned up and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Soon they parted and Andy left back to his own home. Wendy smiled and carefully went upstairs to change and left for work.

"You have to push harder with all your strength," said Wendy who was sitting next to Bonnie teaching her how to make a rice ball.

"That good?" asked Bonnie once she finished pushing the rice together. It looked like a messy ball.

"Good now smooth it out," Wendy said and soon Bonnie had a ball of rice.

"But it's not a triangle like yours," she said.

"We'll get to that, now you need to, still with force, cup your hands and push," instructed Wendy. Bonnie did so and soon she had a awkward triangle.

"I did it! Now can I eat it?" asked Bonnie about to bite it but Wendy took it away.

"Hey, no, first we have to wrap it in nori, then you can eat it," said Wendy taking a sheet of nori and wrapping the rice ball in it.

"Now can I eat it?" asked Bonnie jumping up and down.

"First you have to say what it is. In Japanese these are called onigiri. Can you say that?" asked Wendy.

"O-ni-gi-ri," repeated Bonnie slowly.

"Very good, here you go," said Wendy handing her the rice ball. Bonnie took a bite and smiled.

"Mmmm it is really good. Yay! I made an onigi-thing," she said jumping up and down.

"Onigiri!" said Wendy taking a bite of one of the rice balls she made.

"I didn't know we hired a Japanese tutor," said Bonnie's mum coming into the kitchen.

"She wanted Asian food and the only thing I could find here that would work was enough for onigiri. Plus she got to make some," said Wendy patting Bonnie's head as he munched on her rice ball.

"I knew it was a good choice to hire her," said Bonnie's father.

"I hired her," said Bonnie's mum glancing at her husband and then turning back to Wendy, "You can go home now, and take as many rice balls as you want."

"Thanks, I'll take some for Andy," she said going over to a drawer to get some plastic wrap.

"How is he?" asked Bonnie's mum cleaning up the kitchen a bit.

"He's good. Better then me and my ankle," said Wendy as she wrapped two rice balls up in plastic.

"And how are you two?"

"Together."

"Finally. Took you two long enough."

"Thanks for that. Well I should go home, thanks for the rice balls," said Wendy grabbing her bag.

"And thank you for always finding a way to keep that girl entertained," replied Bonnie's mum as she walked Wendy out to her car.

"See you tomorrow," said Wendy and she left for her own house. Once she got home she put her things in her room then went over to the Davis residence. The front door was already unlocked so she went over to the side of the house and found some small pebbles. She threw them at Andy's window until he opened the window and stuck his head out.

"Cheesy romance movie?" asked Andy as he leaned on the windowsill.

"Yep. Now let me in so we can have a wild hot make out session," said Wendy making Andy laugh, "I have food."

"Okay, I'll let you in," he said and he closed the window. Wendy made her way over to the front door and it was quickly opened by Andy. They walked up to his room and sat down on his bed.

"Had fun today?" asked Wendy as she unwrapped her rice ball.

"Yes. I went to the skate park today after walking dogs, then came home and played video games. What is this?" he asked as he looked at the rice ball before talking a bite.

"Rice ball, made them with Bonnie today," said Wendy taking a bite of hers.

"It doesn't have jelly beans in it...does it?" asked Andy eyeing the ball again.

"No, I made sure of it," said Wendy. They ate their rice balls in silence and soon finished.

"Movie?" asked Andy after a while.

"Yes," said Wendy who got up and went to find a movie.

A/n: Next chapter will begin to go with the movie, which means this story is almost over. Please review, I keep loving all the reviews I get, and some of the ideas. I don't really incorporate the ideas, but they give me inspiration so if you have any ideas, feel free to tell them.

-Charlotte


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Everyone was sitting in the Davis household's living room. Fresh from work, Wendy asked her parents to come with her and now everyone was sitting except Wendy and Andy who were nervously glancing at each other.

"Are we going on another vacation? Because it seems a bit too late for that," said Molly slouching into her arm chair.

"No we aren't going on another vacation," said Andy looking at Wendy. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Then can you hurry this up, I have to start dinner soon," said Wendy' mum glancing at her watch.

"Right, well, Andy and I wanted to tell you that. During our vacation to the beach, we, sort of…" Wendy trailed off and was looking at the ground, shifting from foot to foot.

"We're together," said Andy just blurting it out. There was silence as everyone stared at the two and just stared back.

"Took you long enough," said Molly no longer interested.

"Oh congratulations you two," said Ms. Davis standing up and hugging them. Wendy's mum said basically the same thing and hugged them as well. She then turned to her husband who looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"What is it dear?" asked Wendy's mum looking oddly at her husband.

"I thought… I thought you two were already together," he said looking up at the two. Wendy and Andy looked at each other then back at her dad.

"No, only this weekend," said Wendy.

"Oh, well, congratulations," he said standing up and shaking Andy's hand and hugging his daughter.

"That was a pleasant surprise. But it was hardly a surprise. I felt it had to happen sometime," said Ms. Davis.

"I know," said Wendy's mum, "now I'm going to go change. Unless there is something else?"

"Nope," said Wendy with a large smile on her face.

"Okay, come on dear you're grilling remember," said her mum as they left the Davis residence.

"So what are you two up to tonight?" asked Ms. Davis as Molly got up and went to her room.

"Don't know. Andy has something planned but won't tell me, you know, to celebrate the fact that we finally told you guys, and because we leave for college next week," said Wendy.

"Well both of you have work tomorrow so don't be home too late," said Ms. Davis and she went into the kitchen.

"So dinner?" asked Wendy turning to face Andy.

"Surprise. But I will tell you to wear that dress our parents got for you when we won the sand castle contest," he said.

"Fine," said Wendy and she gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving to get ready. She went up to her room and took her dress out. It was brown dress with layers of sheer fabric that swished out into a full skirt. The dress came down to her knees and she pulled out some flats to go with it, since her ankle was still not well enough to walk on with heels.

She took a quick shower and put her hair up in a messy bun with curls sticking out here and there. She put on a bit of light make up and got into her dress. Once she was fully ready she grabbed her purse and slipped her shoes on before heading downstairs.

"You look nice," said Wendy's father who was wearing an apron with a lobster on it.

"Thank you," she said walking into the kitchen.

"Very nice. I like that dress," said her mum turning to look at her and Wendy did a spin for her. Then they heard a knock and the door opened.

"Ready?" asked Andy walking up to her.

"Yep, let's go. See you later," said Wendy to her parents before the two quickly left the house. They got into Andy's car and off they went to where Wendy had no clue.

They listened to whatever was playing on the radio before Andy pulled into a parking lot. Wendy glanced around at all the different shops and restaurants trying to guess which one they were going to. There were too many fine dining restaurants that Wendy couldn't decide by the time she had to get out of the car. Andy took her hand and laced their fingers together as he led them to the restaurant.

They walked into P.F. Chang's and Wendy smiled up at him. Throughout high school whenever they wanted to catch up with each other or celebrate something so she felt this was suiting.

"Aren't we a bit overdressed?" asked Wendy as they followed the waiter to their table.

"Nope," he said as he pulled her chair out for her and she sat down while he pushed it in. He took a seat and they both perused their menus.

"Same old?" asked Wendy looking at him.

"Yep," he said and they put their menu's down.

"So, it's our first official date," said Wendy smiling. Andy smiled back and grabbed her hand that was resting on top of the table.

"Yeah the first 'official' one," said Andy recalling when they went to the movies after he broke up with Shannon.

"This can't be all you have planned," said Wendy eyeing Andy.

"No, this is just the dinner part," said Andy with a smile that said he was keeping a secret.

"You're not going to tell me either," said Wendy still smiling.

"Nope," he said taking a sip of his water.

"Are you ready to order?" asked their waiter coming over.

"Yes we are," said Andy, "two sprites, the lemon scallops for her, and I'll have the Singapore street noodles." The waiter wrote down the order then explained their sauce that they make and Andy asked for the mild version. She made it then left to drop their order off at the kitchen.

Dinner came and the both happily ate their meals and shared with each other. The skipped dessert, well, Andy made them skip dessert so Wendy had an idea that they were getting some sweets afterwards as part of the plan. Andy paid and they left but they didn't get back in the car. The shopping area was an out door area and there were lights wrapped around the trees and everything was lit up and it all looked very nice.

"Where to now?" asked Wendy as she laced her fingers with Andy's and they walked down the path.

"Just walk around, maybe go into some shops," he said shoving his free hand into his pocket.

"Sounds good to me," she said and they walked into a small art store. They looked at all the paintings on the wall and Wendy saw some really cool wire and glass rings. She picked one up and put it on. It was blue wire with green glass leaves. She pulled it off and was about to buy it when Andy came by and plucked it from her hands and paid for it himself. She gave him a look and he just smiled at her as the worker put it in a box and handed it back to him. They left the store and Andy handed her the box.

"For you," he said smiling and holding the top of the box open.

"Thank you," said Wendy with soft eyes and a small smile. She put the ring onto her index finger and smiled held her hand out.

'Looks good, come on, there is a really good chocolate store up ahead," said Andy as he took her hand again.

"Andy, how can you afford all of this when all you do is walk dogs?" asked Wendy looking up at him.

"I don't just walk dogs, " he said and paused, "I also took a job coaching a little league team."

"Really? Why didn't I know this?" asked Wendy.

"Because I never told you. Practice and games are weekdays right after lunch so you're working," he said as he held the door open to the chocolate shop.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing more with your life," said Wendy as she walked in and Andy followed behind. It was a small little shop with a display window with special chocolates and then a shelf area with chocolate lollipops, chocolate covered raisins, and that sort of things. Wendy and Andy walked around the shop and stopped by the display window to see what they had.

" 'ello, 'ow may I 'elp you?" asked a French worker. They noticed that this was the owner and the chef of the shop and were happy to meet him.

"We would like a few chocolates," said Andy politely.

"A box or just a few to take out?" asked the chef.

"Just a few to take out," Andy said, "what would you like?" he asked Wendy who was going over all the chocolates.

"I would like the Earl Grey one and the French melon one," said Wendy pointing them out, even though she knew he knew which ones were which.

"And I would like the chai tea chocolate and the truffle," said Andy.

"Good choices, and since you two are such a cute couple, I will throw in my special chocolate for free," he said adding a dark chocolate to their four, "a gentle rose flavoured centre covered in dark chocolate. A perfect addition to any romantic ev'ening."

"Oh, thank you," said Wendy as they followed him over to the register.

"I see a lot of couples come in 'ere, but I can tell with you two, you will make it," he said as he brought up their total and Andy paid for the chocolates. Wendy just smiled at the chef in appreciation.

"Well thank you," said Andy smiling as well.

" 'ave a wonderful ev'ening," said the chef and they nodded and left with their chocolates.

"Who says French chefs are scary?" asked Wendy once they left the shop. Andy laughed and they made their way over to a bench and took a seat.

"I think this is a better dessert then anything at P.F. Chang's," said Andy as he opened up their packed of chocolates and they slowly ate their own two chocolates before all that was left was the rose flavoured chocolate.

"You can have the first half," said Wendy. Andy picked it up and took a bite out of it and smiled at the flavour.

"It's really good. Here, open," he said and he fed Wendy the rest of the chocolate. She closed her eyes and smiled at the flavour.

"Oh, it is really good," said Wendy, "better then the other two I had."

"I concur," said Andy nodding. Soon the chocolate was gone and they were off once again. Andy led them to an area where the lights were dimmer and Wendy was looking around.

"This is the way to the garden store," said Wendy confused.

"Yep," said Andy. They continued to walk and soon came the small gravel pathway with flowers and statues on the side of them. Up ahead they heard music playing and came to the main garden. There were people dancing and musicians playing on the porch. There were fairy lights everywhere and all the fountains were still going.

"This is amazing. How did you know this was here?" asked Wendy as they walked in.

"Came here with my mum one day late and I overheard the workers talking about it. I asked them about it and I've been waiting for the perfect time to take you," he said.

"It is amazing," said Wendy and Andy pulled her into all the other dancing couples. There weren't many but enough to get lost in and have fun.

The two dance the night away, being careful not to injure Wendy's ankle further. And when the party came to an end they went home in silence but with smile on their faces. When Andy pulled into his driveway, he helped Wendy out of the car and to her door.

"You know tonight was amazing," said Wendy turning to Andy and wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes I do, I made sure of it," he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Such a better date then a movie," she said.

"So you admit it was a date?"

"No," said Wendy smirking.

"Sure," said Andy before leaning in and kissing her. She moved her arms up behind his neck and pulled him closer. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. Their kiss grew deeper and deeper to the point where, yes, they were French kissing. After some time Wendy pulled away and pouted.

"I have to go, I have work in the morning," she said.

"Fair enough," said Andy. He gave her one final kiss before the parted and went back into their own houses. Wendy quickly fell

A/n: So new chapter. The next chapter will get into the movie (I have a feeling I've said the before) but I swear the next one will enter the movie and soon things will come to end. Then I will add an epilogue, and there will be no sequel. All good things must come to an end and I've come to see the conclusion that no matter how many people may want a sequel there will be none.

So please review starting next chapter I would reviews for the whole story (as a whole) and if you send me a private message I will reply. Thank you.

-Charlotte


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Buzz had carefully put the pieces of cereal on the ground leading from the door to the toy chest. He had it all laid out when he heard a crunch.

"What?" he turned and saw Bullseye and a missing piece, "Bullseye."

Bullseye smiled and the cereal piece showed in his mouth which caused Jessie to laugh.

"Hey, someone's coming!" said Slinky who was in charge and keeping a look out.

"Hurry back in the box, this is it people, not a drill," said Woody helping get the aliens back in. Soon everyone was in and the lid was closed with the cereal trail neatly lined out.

"Quiet," said Buzz. Jessie got excited and started jumping up.

The door to the room opened and they closed the toy box lid completely.

"What the?" asked Andy looking at cereal on the ground. He followed it and opened his toy box looking inside. He pulled out the open box of cereal and looked inside. "How this get there?" he asked pulling out rex from inside the cereal box. "Molly," was the final thing he said before putting Rex back inside the box and closing the lid. He got a broom and started sweeping up the cereal before going to his laptop.

"It's okay guys, I have another plan," said Woody as everyone got depressed that the plan this time did not work.

"How many more do you have?" asked Mr Potatohead.

"Enough," said Woody trying to reassure everyone but mainly himself, and it didn't really work.

So the toys went on trying to get Andy to play with them on last time. The next plan that Woody had was to get an ant and leave a trail of sugar leading into the toy box. This plan only ended up in Andy cleaning them since they became covered in ants and the situation was not very pleasant for anyone.

The next plan was to take some really smelly cheese and leave it in the toy box. Buzz and the army toys fetched the cheese and once again, it was an unpleasant situation for them, and for Andy. He had to smell the cheese in his room for two days until it was finally gone.

Another one of Woody's great plans was to leave a trail of gunk on the floor and up the side of the toy box. This didn't make them uncomfortable in their small space, but it did make Andy pretty annoyed having to clean it up. He was also beginning to get confused as to how this kept happening. Molly swore it wasn't her, and his mum nor Wendy would do such a thing. But he still blamed Molly.

Woody was getting tired of leaving trails to the box so he decided to draw a map and leave it on Andy's desk. All he had was blue paper, but he drew out Andy's room and marked an 'X' where the toy box was. Andy looked at the map, then looked at the toy box and opened it. Nothing was in there except his old things so he tossed the map and closed the lid.

As Woody started running out of ideas, he felt that the toys should be seen. So one day when Andy was sitting on his bed talking on his phone he suddenly saw brightly coloured orbs pass by his window. He closed his phone and saw balloons outside his window. Going to the window he noticed his toys tied at the end of the balloons and quickly pulled them in and cut the toys loose. He put the toy back in the box and popped all the balloons. Then he blamed Molly.

Woody's last attempt as the week of moving came was to steal Andy's phone and call it. Buzz had gotten the number and Jessie dialled it on the Davis' home phone. Andy came, and Andy went once again blaming Molly. The toys watched him leave with sad expressions and turned to Woody for another plan.

There were none. The toys had to face the facts that it would be the attic for them until Andy came home with kids of his own that could play with his old toys. There was no time left, they had officially lost Andy, but he couldn't loose them. They were still his toys and whatever Andy had in mind for them, they had to accept.

It was Wendy's last day of work and all the kids were sad to see her go. She was still baby sitting Bonnie, but that won't last long because it was Wednesday and Friday was the day she moved, with Andy of course. He was now at the point where he was just being lazy at home, having stopped coaching and walking dogs, and Molly was already forming what her new room was going to look like.

"Good bye Miss Wendy!" said the kids in her dragonfly room.

"Bye kids I'll miss you," she said and she gave each of them a hug before the kids ran out to greet their parents.

"It won't be the same around here with out you," said Ashley, the other employee in the room with her.

"Thanks," said Wendy hugging her and then grabbing her purse.

"Have fun in college, but not too much fun," she said with a wink. Wendy laughed and waved good bye. She arrived home and when she walked in she saw Andy sitting in her living room watching television.

"Hey," he mumbled keeping his eyes on the television.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sitting on the arm rest next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Mum is in packing mode. She's had me at it all day and now she asked me to come and help you. So we'll start with the heavy things and get them in my car," he said turning to her.

"Oh, okay, well let me change and then I'll see what heavy things need to be moved," she said getting up but Andy grabbed her arm.

"I didn't get to say hello," he said smiling as she gave him a confused look. She smiled and leaned down and gave him a deep long kiss on the lips before pulling back.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," he whispered. Wendy smiled and headed upstairs. She quickly changed into some old soccer shorts and a tank top. She threw her hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs.

"Okay so I have a box of plates and cups that is heavy which is in the garage and my TV and DVD player, and monitor are all set to be loaded up as well," she said. Andy turned the television off and stood up.

"Then let's get started. We'll start with the garage stuff first," he said and they went outside and opened her garage door. Wendy's family had one of those really messy garages and the cars were parked in front on the driveway. Wendy started rummaging through her garage till she found the boxes.

"Okay these two, are the only ones in here," she said pointing to two boxes on the ground. Andy walked over and together they lifted the first box and made their way to Andy's car with the boot open. The pushed the box all the way back and then moved the second box as well.

"The rest are up in your room right?" he asked as she closed the garage door.

"Yep," she said and they went up to her room. All the posters and pictures were off of the walls and there were a few boxes but Wendy hadn't done much else since she was busy with work.

"Okay, I'll carry the monitor, can you get the TV?" she asked. Andy tried the television and it wasn't too heavy for him. They put those in his car and when they got back to her room she threw all of her shoes except for two pairs into a box and she carried that down while Andy carried the DVD player.

"Is that it?" he asked looking at her as she put her box of shoes in the boot.

"Yes for now," she said and she closed the door.

"What are you doing with all your old things, like toys and stuff?" he asked as he locked his car.

"Taking some with me, others are staying in my closet on a shelf. What about you?" she asked as they went into his house.

"I'm taking Woody, and the other are going in the attic," he said as they went up to his room.

"Are they up there now?" she asked sitting on his bed.

"Yes," he said, "want me to get them?" he saw the look on her face and knew she wanted to reminisce.

"Yes," she said smiling softly.

"Okay," he said and he left and pulled down the attic ladder. He walked up and started looking around for his black trash bag but it wasn't there.

"Hey, Wendy," said Andy's mum walking by.

"Hi, Ms Davis," she said waving.

"Mum where are they?" he asked climbing down.

"Where are who?" she asked confused.

"My toys. I put them in a black trash bag and I put them right here to put them in the attic before I helped Molly," said Andy motioning to the hallway floor.

"Oh, I thought it was trash so I threw it out this morning," she said sadly.

"What?" he asked and then he leaned against his door way. Wendy got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we can go to the dump tomorrow and see if we can find them," she said trying to reassure Andy.

"That place is too big, we won't even find them," he said putting his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Andy," said his mum.

"It's okay," he said. Wendy hugged him and he rested his head on her shoulder. She nodded to his mum telling her she could handle it and Ms Davis went back to doing the laundry. Wendy walked Andy back into his room and they sat down on his bed. He ran her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him as he just clung to her.

She knew how much those toys meant to him. They were his best friends since he first got them. The first people Wendy had been introduced to were Woody and Buzz before she even knew Andy's name. She pulled Andy tighter and kissed the top of his head.

"You okay?" she asked as he sat up, she had her hand on the side of his face, keeping the comfort going for him.

"I'm fine," he said with a weak smile.

"How about we stop packing for tonight. We'll go over to my house and we can eat mac 'n cheese from a box and we have a new tub of ice cream, along with whipping cream, cherries, sprinkles, and chocolate sauce. We can pig out and watch our favourite movies. How does that sound?" asked Wendy. Andy smiled and reached up to her hand that was on his cheek and he put it in his hand.

"Great," he said.

"Come on," she said standing up and pulling him up. He got up and she wrapped her arms around him and they walked to her house.

"Andy just left with Wendy," said Mrs Potatohead who removed the hand that was covering her remaining eye.

"Wait, Wendy works here doesn't she? In the dragonfly room, right"" asked Jessie turning to Hamm.

"Yes, she does," said Hamm catching on.

"All we have to do is find the dragonfly room right?" asked Rex waving his arms.

"Didn't you see Andy's calendar? It was circled with red marker and marked that today was Wendy's last day of work," said Mr Potatohead still as grumpy as ever. The others sighed.

"Well at least Andy is looking for us," said Mrs Potatohead, which seemed to rally everyone up again. That is, until Lotso arrived with his gang.

A/n: Okay chapter twenty there it is. I've actually had most of it written for a while I just needed to add some finishing touches. Sorry this one was a bit delayed but I leave for college in 18 days so I'm kind of trying to get ready. Next one will be out soon I promise, I'll be writing it during SHARK WEEK! Woot, it's my 6th one.

Anyway I would like to point out that during the scene where the toys are trying to get Andy to play with them again, the ideas I came up with are inspired by 6 of the pixar movies…can you guess which ones?

Thanks for the reviews.

-Charlotte


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Thursday. One day before Wendy and Andy headed off to college. Both rooms were depressingly bare with a few boxes scattered here and there that would be packed up in the morning. Andy's car was full of their things leaving only the front two seats open.

Currently they were sitting in Wendy's room, on the floor playing cards. It was mid morning and they had nothing to do until that evening. The parents were taking the kids out for a nice dinner as a last dinner together. Wendy didn't really want to go because she thought it would be too depressing but Andy talked her into it.

"Argh! I can't read your poker face. It's too good," said Andy throwing his arms up in anger.

"Andy… we're playing crazy eights," said Wendy giving him a weird look.

"I know but you show no emotions," he said. Then he started singing, "_can't read your, can't read your, no I can't read your poker face, poker face."_ He dealt out the cards and Wendy just stared at him.

"And you're headed off to college?" asked Wendy smirking when Andy glared at her.

"You know you love me," he said looking at his cards.

"Maybe," said Wendy putting a card down.

"What?" asked Andy looking at her.

"Maybe," said Wendy, "now shut up and play." They were silent and played for a bit before they grew bored of the game and just laid down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Wendy?" asked Andy now with his eyes closed.

"Hey Andy," she replied moving her hands to go behind her head.

"Do you think your roommate won't mind me being in your dorm too much?" Wendy looked at him and saw that he had his eyes still closed.

"She'll have to learn to deal with you," she said slowly scooting over to Andy.

"Oh really?" asked Andy. Wendy saw him raise his eyebrows.

"Because you're my little piece of home away from home," she now moving to lean over him, "and because I would be needing to do this often." She then leaned down and kissed him gently on the mouth. His eyes shot open but closed once Wendy's hand ran through his hair. He put his hand on the back of her head and passionately kissed her back before she pulled away.

"Yes, please do that often," he said smiling up at her.

"I shall, but not now, we have to do some chores before dinner," she said patting Andy's chest before getting up and leaving the room. Andy groaned but followed after her.

The dinner went well. It was a good meal of Italian cuisine and Molly didn't complain once. The dinner was family style but still seemed like a fine dining restaurant. They took their doggy bags home and got ready for bed; awaiting the excitement the next day would have in store.

Wendy was laying in her empty staring at her blank walls. It was already midnight and she had been trying to go to sleep for an hour. She didn't know whether she was nervous about college, or already feeling homesick, but she did know that if she didn't do something soon, she would not be getting any sleep.

"Hello?" asked a groggy Andy picking up his cell phone, "Hello!" he asked again.

"Andy are you there?" said Wendy sitting up in bed waiting for Andy's response.

Andy sat up in bed and looked around. He got up and started digging through his old toy chest, which only had old electronics in it now. He found the walkie talkie that was turned on and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" he asked and Wendy sighed in relief.

"Hey Andy," she said, a smile on her face.

"Wow we haven't used these in years," said Andy moving back to his bed and sitting down.

"Well, we got cell phones," replied Wendy with a chuckle.

"True, so what's wrong?" he asked remembering that it was midnight, and that she had woken him up.

"I can't sleep at all. I'm wide awake," said Wendy losing her smile.

"Oh, that is a problem. Do you want me to come over?" he asked trying to think of something he could do to help his girlfriend.

"No, you need to spend your last night in your room. Just, can you stay up with me and talk, it might make me sleepy," she said laying down in her bed.

"Are you saying our conversations make you sleepy?" asked Andy with a mock-hurt voice.

"Andy," she said seriously.

"All right," he said and laid down as well, moving his duvet over him.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Andy whispering now.

"Remember when we first met?" asked Wendy with a smile on her face as she remembered.

"Yea, we had just pulled up to our new house and we had to pass by your house, back then it was white, but then you had it painted yellow. I saw you outside on the law sitting there with your toys scatter around you and some in your mother's bushes.

I got out of the van with Woody and Buzz and started flying around the front yard. I remember they had gone missing and I had found them right in the car, where I left them."

Wendy laughed.

"Then when I looked at your yard you weren't there. I was checking to see what you were doing with those toys, since my last neighbour, Sid, liked to dismantle them and blow them up. You came back out with your mother and you pointed at us. That's when your mother pushed you in our direction and you grabbed onto your spider James and your Totoro doll and walked over.

"Now that I think about it, you were so adorable with you hugging the life out of the two stuffed animals. You introduced yourself shyly and your two toys and I carefully looked at you before introducing myself, Woody and Buzz.

"Once I was moved in officially, about a week later, my mum set up play dates and we went to school together and from there we became the best of friends."

"And we both lived happily ever after," said Wendy softly.

"Well not yet, we still have college, and whatever after that," said Andy.

"You know what I always thought was weird," said Wendy after Andy yawned.

"What?" he asked closing his eyes.

"How you have the only brick house on the street," said Wendy.

"The other houses have brick fireplaces."

"I know but your house is the only fully brick house."

"True, I never thought much about it since both of our houses seem to have similar floor plans. Oh, hold on, Buster wants in," said Andy as he got out of bed and let his door open. Buster waddled in, the poor old dog was so fat he could no long run or jump in like old times. He made his way to the middle of Andy's room, by his box of college things, and laid down against it.

"Okay back," said Andy laying back down in his bed.

"He is going to miss you. I remember when you first got him my dad was so excited," said Wendy. Andy smiled at the memory.

"Oh yea, he always wanted a dog but you had cats and birds," said Andy.

"Then our cat ran away, and then we got a dog, then she got cancer and passed away. My dad was heartbroken."

"So was Buster. That was the strangest couple ever. A greyhound with Buster," said Andy as they both laughed.

"Yea, poor Buster. Now all we have left it a stupid bird," said Wendy rolling her eyes.

"Yea, and it hates me."

"That's because you brought Buster over that one time and Buster nearly ate it."

The conversation went on and on until eventually they both peacefully fell asleep. All their past memories in their houses swimming through their heads made them sleep deeply all through the night till the next morning when the sun's rays shone through their windows and onto their faces. Waking them for the day.

"Andy!" yelled Ms Davis.

"Wendy!" yelled Wendy's mum.

Okay, so maybe it was the mums' who woke the sleeping teens up, just one last time.

A/n: Yes I know I haven't been updating as often as I used to, but hey I have to pack for college too.

For the record I would all of you to know that this story has reached 100 pages on my word document (that author's notes aren't in the full copy so it is 100 pages of story). I am proud of myself for getting this far.

I would also like to say that the story about Wendy's dog is a true story. Well some of it. My dog, Cola, was a greyhound and got cancer and we had to put her down earlier this year. My father was heartbroken, and now we are stuck with my brother's love bird Hermes.

Anyway, please review, I think the next chapter will be the last, and then the epilogue, and then all done. So pleas review and you might want to start thinking about your review of the story in its entirety. Thank you.

-Charlotte


	22. Chapter 22 You've Got A Friend In Me

Chapter Twenty Two

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you  
And as the years go by  
Boys, our friendship will never die…

The trunk door slammed shut, finally, it took a few tries, and Andy turned to Wendy who had just emerged from her house. It was late morning and the sun was brightly shining so she squinted a bit before spotting Andy over by his car. She smiled and made her way over to him.

"Everything in?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders when she reached him.

"Yes, did you have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?" asked Wendy wiping the chocolate bit off the side of his mouth.

"Indeed, and you had blueberry waffles, correct?" he asked smiling.

"Why do I have blueberry on my face?" she asked reaching up to touch her face and wipe her mouth.

"No, I just guessed your mum made your favourite breakfast," he said. Wendy smiled and patted his shoulder.

"You know me too well. Anyway, we need to leave soon, so better go face our parents," she said. He nodded and gave her a light kiss before they walked into their houses. Wendy went up to her room one last time and looked around. She glanced down the hallway and saw no one coming so she grabbed a marker and crawled under the bed. When she was little she had drawn a little figure of herself and wrote the year. She wanted to add to it so she drew wings onto the figure and added the current year. Smiling she crawled back out and got up, dusting off her coat and pants.

"You're leaving soon right honey?" asked her mum coming into the room after a minute.

"Yes, I should probably get going, need to miss the traffic," said Wendy turning to face her mum. Her father then walked in and smiled at his two women.

"Finally all grown up," he said walking over to them, "now have fun, be safe, and make sure you keep Andy."

"Thanks dad," she said hugging him.

"Call us when you get there, and no wild parties," said her mum hugging her tightly.

"Will do mum," she said smiling at her parents.

"Um… mum," said Wendy as her mother laughed and let go of her daughter.

"Sorry, just wanted the hug to last as long as I could make it," she said. Wendy smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Andy's probably waiting," said her father. They walked outside and saw Andy, Molly, and their mum outside giving one last round of hugs.

"Ready?" asked Andy looking at Wendy after hugging his sister.

"Yea," she said. She gave a last round of quick hugs to her parents and then they got in the car.

"Bye!" yelled Ms Davis waving as Andy pulled out of the driveway.

"I hope you don't mind but I want to make a quick stop somewhere first," he said looking at her as he drove down Elm Street.

"No, go ahead," she said turning the radio on to a classic rock station. Andy drove in silence until they arrived to the stop.

"Bonnie's house?" she asked as they got out. Andy said nothing and pulled out a box marked 'Attic' and walked up into the gate. They watched Bonnie play until she caught sight of them and ran over to her mum who was busy gardening.

"Mum, Wendy's here with a boy," she said. Bonnie's mum stood up and looked at them and smiled.

"Hi Wendy, is this Andy? Wow he has definitely grown up, heard you two are on your way to college soon," she said.

"Actually we're leaving right now, but first Wendy told me she was really good with toys" he said kneeling down and placing his box on the ground. Wendy smiled and watched as Bonnie stayed hidden behind her mum.

Andy began to pull his toys out and Wendy's smiled dropped to an expression of shock. He had found his toys! She thought they were thrown out but there they were. Bonnie walked over to Andy and took the offered toy.

"He's a good guy," said Bonnie's mum to Wendy. Wendy's smile came back and turned to Bonnie's mum.

"Yea, he is," said Wendy, "I'm glad Bonnie likes him. I always talk about Bonnie to him, it was about time she got to meet him."

"Yea, too bad you're heading to college now, be sure when you come back you stop by," she said.

"Of course," said Wendy and they turned back to see Andy pull out Woody.

"There's a snake in my boot," said Bonnie laughing. Andy looked confused and pulled the string. Bonnie laughed again and grabbed for the doll but Andy pulled it back a bit out of her reach and Bonnie's smile fell.

"What's going on?" asked Bonnie's mum to Wendy.

"Woody has been with Andy most of his life, it was his best friend, and he told me he was taking Woody with him to college, I think he might actually leave him with Bonnie though," said Wendy and sure enough Andy handed Woody over and Bonnie's got a biggest smile ever. Andy looked at all his toys together surrounding Bonnie and smiled before playing with her and 'ghosts attacking the bakery' story line.

"There's the leader, get her!" yelled Bonnie looking at Wendy. Both Andy and Bonnie charged Wendy with their toys and Wendy laughed and started running around the yard till Bonnie tackled her down.

"You got her! Now the bakery is safe!" yelled Andy.

"Yay!" yelled Bonnie sitting on Wendy.

"Okay, okay, you got me," said Wendy picking Bonnie up and putting on the ground by the stack of toys.

"We should get going. College awaits," said Andy brushing his shirt off.

"Have fun, and thank you so much. What do you say Bonnie?" asked her mum.

"Thank you," she said with her toys, old and new, in her arms and moving them to their porch.

"It was nice meeting you Bonnie," said Andy. She nodded and smiled.

"Bye Bonnie," said Wendy.

"Bye!" she replied and started playing with her toys. Andy and Wendy got in the car and Andy took one last look at his old toys before getting in and driving away.

"That was a great thing you did, Andy. Now your toys will get played with instead of just sitting in the attic," said Wendy.

"That's what I was thinking. Bonnie is a great kid, I'm sure they'll all be fine," said Andy looking at Wendy.

"I know it was hard for you to give up Woody," she said taking his hand.

"Yes, but I think this is how things should be," said Andy turning back to face the road.

"Exactly. Now college?" asked Wendy.

"College," said Andy and Wendy leaned over and turned the radio on.

_You're gonna see  
It's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

The soft sound of Christmas carols could be heard playing through the house while the smell of gingerbread men and other treats filled the air. The front door opened and Andy and Wendy walked in.

"Hello!" yelled Wendy wiping her feet as Andy closed the door behind them. They dumped their bags on the ground and took their coats off as their families came rushing into give them a hug, well, Molly kind of waited for the parents to get out of the way before giving her brother and his girlfriend a light hug.

"How was the trip, not too bad I hope," asked Wendy's father picking the bags up.

"No, we left in the middle of the day so we managed to miss all the traffic," said Andy as they all headed upstairs, sans Molly.

"Sorry you have to stay over here, Andy. But Molly ended up getting your room after all," said Ms. Davis as they made their way into Wendy's old room.

"It's all right, she could use the space. What did you do to her room?" asked Andy placing his coat on the bed.

"I needed an office. Now I can work at home as well so I can get more done," she said.

"Well be sure not to work all the time, it's not good for you," said Andy placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I know. It's good you see you," she said hugging her son tightly.

"Well we kept your room the way it was," said Wendy's mum looking at Wendy.

"I see that," responded Wendy looking around.

"Partially because we were too scared to come into your room," said her father.

"Oh, ha ha," said Wendy sarcastically.

"Well we'll let you get settled in," said Wendy's mum ushering the other two adults out. Wendy smiled and she and Andy went to unpack.

"Was your room always this cold in the winter?" asked Andy as he put away some pants.

"Yes, but we can easily cuddle and make it all better," said Wendy wrapping her arms around his waist and smiling up at him. He mimicked her actions and smiled as she moved her hands up behind his neck and pulled him down to her level.

"I like it so far," he said smirking. She laughed and kissed him, pulling him close and rubbing her hands up and down on his arms to heat him up.

"Better?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Much," he said holding onto her tighter.

"Good to know. Now let's finish unpacking. We have to help with dinner, and then get to bed so that Santa can come," said Wendy in a childish tone on purpose. Andy laughed as she skipped back to her bag and put her shirts a drawer of her old dresser.

"I love you so much," he said laughing, saying it in a way where it was the love from 'I _love_ you' and the love from "I _love_ this doughnut'.

They finished unpacking and made their way to the kitchen where everyone was scattered around. Wendy's mum was checking on the fish, Andy's mum served up from hot cider for the two and handed it to them, Molly was sitting at the table on her phone, while Wendy's father was setting the table.

"This is good. Homemade?" asked Wendy after taking a sip of the cider.

"Yes it is," she said smiling.

"I love this every year," said Andy closing his eyes and smiling at the familiar flavour.

"Okay dinner is almost ready, can you two bring these dishes to the table?" asked Wendy's mum motioning to the completed sides. Wendy and Andy picked the dishes up and placed them on the table. Wendy's mum brought the fish and everyone sat down at the table.

Food was passed around and Andy and Wendy shared stories of their college experience so far. They had completed their first semester of college and were happy to share stories about their roommates and places they walked to when out on the town.

After a delicious dinner and cream puffs and cookies for dinner everyone parted ways for the night. Tomorrow was Christmas day and they were going to be busy.

Wendy was already laying down in her old bed wearing red flannel pyjamas, waiting for Andy to get back from the bathroom. She snuggled down into the covers and Andy came back into the room. He closed the door and turned the light off before climbing under the covers as well and snuggling up to Wendy.

"Happy Christmas," she whispered to him.

"Happy Christmas," he replied and gave her a kiss. She smiled and rested her head on the pillow and his shoulder.

"I can't believe she actually gave Molly my room," he said after a while. Wendy laughed and shook her head.

"I like this arrangement better, I have my very own bed warmer," she said wrapping her arms around his chest.

"And I have my very own heated body pillow," he said rolling over so he was laying on top of her.

"Hey, I'm no pillow," said Wendy laughing.

"Only problem is that it is made from an actual body," he said smiling and using his arms to support himself.

"Yeah, that could be hard to explain to the authorities," joked Wendy.

"Just a little," he whispered before leaning down and kissing her again. Wendy smiled and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought the kiss deeper.

"Go to sleep you two," came her father from outside in the hallway. The two parted and looked towards the shut door. Wendy laughed and Andy rolled off of her and pulled her close; actually listening to her father.

The next morning Wendy groggily made her way downstairs the next morning and saw her mother sitting there with a cup of coffee.

"Men asleep?" asked Wendy getting a cup of tea and sitting at the kitchen table with her mum.

"Yep, I remember when they were the first ones awake on Christmas morning," said her mum chuckling at the memory.

"Yea, want to make breakfast?" asked Wendy before taking a sip of her tea.

"That sounds great. What should we make?" asked her mum.

"Cinnamon rolls," said Wendy closing her eyes and smiling at the thought of fresh, hot cinnamon rolls.

"Ambitious, but why not, it's Christmas," said her mum smiling and going over to where they kept their cook books.

They worked together to make the dough and the filling and the icing. Once the rolls were in the oven Molly and Ms Davis came over and joined the two women in the kitchen.

"This is nice," said Wendy's mum as they sat there sipping their drinks of choice.

"I can't wait to eat," said Molly taking a deep breath, "it smells so good."

"How about you go wake up Andy now, I'll get your father," said Wendy's mum. Wendy went upstairs and into her room where Andy was deep in sleep. He was curled in a ball with the covers over him, but she could see that he was hugging the pillow. She walked over to the bed and leaned over Andy and brushed some of his hair out of his face and kissed his cheek.

"Andy time to get up," she said into his ear. He groaned and stretched out before turning over and looking up at her.

"I smell something delicious," he mumbled looking up at her with the other eye squinted in the morning light.

"Breakfast," she said, "now come on, it's almost ready." She helped him climb out of bed and they made their way downstairs and back into the kitchen where everyone else was waiting. Wendy's mum had just pulled the cinnamon buns out of the oven and was spooning the icing over top while they were still nice and warm.

"And I brought over more of my cider," said Ms Davis passing cups around. The cinnamon buns were served and everyone fell silent as they ate.

"This is really good," said Andy who was already halfway through his bun.

"Thank you, it was Wendy's idea," said her mum.

"Good idea," said Molly licking the icing off of her finger.

"Seconds?" asked her father getting up and looking at the others.

"Dad, we chew our food, no inhale it," responded Wendy who was taking her time and enjoying the bun.

"We'll I'll have seconds," said Andy standing up and getting another bun along with Wendy's dad.

Once everyone had their fill of cinnamon buns they gathered around the Christmas tree in the living room and Ms Davis passed out the gifts. There was the sound of ripping and paper and 'thank you's going around before every gift was opened and everyone took their loots to their rooms. Ms Davis and Molly were going to come back later when they were going to Bonnie's Christmas party. She loved parties and wanted her mother and father to throw her a Christmas party.

"I didn't get your gift," said Wendy as she put her gifts in her suit case.

"You'll get it tonight," he said winking at her. She raised her eyebrows up at him and walked over to him.

"Oh really?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yes, really," he said removing her hands and kissing her before pulling the clothes he was going to wear out.

"Can't wait," she said before slipping out of the door and into the bathroom. Andy groaned when he realized he had to wait before he was able to take a shower.

"Come on in," said Bonnie's mum once their guests arrived. Wendy was the first to go in and she picked Bonnie up when she saw her.

"Wendy!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Wendy's neck and hugged her.

"Hey Bonnie, have you been a good girl?" she asked balancing her on her hip.

"Yes, I got a lot of presents from Santa," she said opening her arms out wide to indicate how many gifts she got.

"That's good," she said and they all walked into the kitchen, Wendy still had Bonnie on her hip and Andy was ticking her.

"They are both good with kids," said Bonnie's mum to Ms Davis as they watched the two.

"Yea," said Ms Davis. Andy and Wendy then moved off to Bonnie room to see her new toys.

"Which is a good thing. She was the best baby sitter. Our new one doesn't even compare," said Bonnie's father walking by.

Dinner was a nice oven roasted chicken with potatoes, dinner rolls, corn, peas and carrots. Molly walked with Bonnie and gave her extra rolls for her little kitchen set in her room. Once they had their dessert of spice cake, and gingerbread men decorated to look like Andy's old toys, and Bonnie's new toys, that Bonnie decorated yesterday.

"I heard you took a dance class," said Wendy's mum looking at Wendy and Andy. They were talking about how college was.

"Yea we did. I was taking a dance class for general education and I won free dance lessons at the local ballroom dancing teacher. I took Andy and we learned a Spanish dance," said Wendy.

"Oh!" said Bonnie getting up. She ran to her room and came back with her tape player and pressed play on it. It started to play You've Got a Friend in Me (para el Buzz Español) and Wendy looked at Andy.

"No," he said shaking his head. Wendy got up and pulled Andy up.

"Come on," she said.

"You owe me," he said before dipping her and dancing the dance they learned in their lesson. When they finished everyone clapped and Molly was smirking at her brother.

"Who knew," she said. He ignored her and sat down.

"That was great," said Ms Davis with a large smile on her face.

"I use to be able to move like that," said Bonnie's father causing Wendy's father to laugh and nod in agreement.

"Oh please, you couldn't dance out of a paper bag," said Wendy's mother causing everyone else to laugh.

The evening ended very well, Wendy and Andy and Molly had been playing with Bonnie till she fell asleep and they put her to bed. They took that as a cue that it was late and they headed home. Andy said good night to his mother and sister before heading up to Wendy's room with Wendy.

"Good night you two," said Wendy's mum. They went into their rooms and Wendy went and sat on her bed. She took her heels off and sighed.

"That was fun tonight. It was good to see Bonnie," said Andy as he also took his shoes off and pulled out his pyjamas.

"Yea, she kept your toys in a good condition too," said Wendy smiling as Andy un-tucked his shirt and started to unbutton it.

"Still don't know why you had to make us dance," he said throwing his shirt into his suitcase.

"Because it was fun," she said getting up and walking over to him and picking his shirt up, "don't you fold anything?" she asked while folding his nice shirt. He shrugged and pulled his toothbrush out.

"Only when it's clean," he said grabbing his pyjamas and leaving the room. Wendy shook her head and went to her own suit case. She opened it up and there inside was a package with her name on it. She opened it and saw this beautiful robe and nightgown made out of silk. It was black and had roses embroidered on the side. She smiled, knowing it was from Andy. She changed and put it on, not caring that it was freezing out. She was sitting on her bed when Andy returned, only wearing his pyjama bottoms he paused when he saw her.

"So, how does it look?" asked Wendy turning around. He threw his dress pants and toothbrush onto his bag and pulled Wendy into his arms.

"Amazing. So you like it?" he asked.

"I loved it," she said smiling.

"Good, now go brush your teeth," he said. She grabbed her toothbrush and went to the bathroom. She was smiling the entire time she was brushing her teeth and washing her face. She ran her fingers through her hair before returning to her room. As she walked across the hall she reached into the pocket of her robe and felt a box in there. She pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a simple emerald on top. She gasped and quickly went into her room shutting the door. Andy looked up from where he was laying on the bed and looked at her confused.

"You okay?" he asked sitting up.

"What is this?" she asked walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. She held up the ring and Andy took it.

"Now it isn't an engagement ring, if that is what you are thinking. No, we're too young for that," he said and Wendy nodded in agreement, "It is just a promise ring."

Wendy nodded her head and looked at the ring.

"Where did you find the money to get it, and this set," she said indicating the ring then her nightgown.

"I saved up all my money from working at the grocery store. I know I don't work many hours because of classes, but the money I had been using for others things was left over graduation money," he said looking down at the ring. Wendy smiled and put her hand under his chin to make him look at her. She gave him a kiss and held her left hand.

Andy grinned and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Thank you," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Andy nodded and kissed her. Wendy went and turned the light off and the snuggled under the blankets.

"It has been a good Christmas," said Wendy, "except you're hogging the blankets."

"I told you I would get you back later for making me dance," replied Andy smiling while his eyes were closed, ready to sleep.

"Oh, yeah, real mature," said Wendy trying to pull on her covers and warm her feet up at the same time.

"But you love me anyway," he said giving in and engulfing her in his arms and the blankets.

"That I do," she replied moving into the warmth. She gave him a soft kiss before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The end.

A/n: And Fin. I have completed this story, so please review and tell me how you thought the overall story was. I was cutting this kind of close, I leave for college on Wednesday.

So please review and for an added bonus you should go to my profile page and click on the link to my deviantart and look around. I'm sure you'll like what you find.

Thank so much to everyone who has read this story.

-Charlote


	24. Toys Epilogue

Toys Epilogue

Living with Bonnie had been the best thing ever since they last had been played with by Andy. Bonnie loved her toys and took good care of them even when she played with them, which usually involved food. Each of Andy's old toys fell into place and found their own spots in Bonnie's heart.

Buzz was there to help fix Bonnie's spaceship needed to escape the evil witch, Dolly, but there was one problem. He was always interrupted by his 'Spanish mode'. Jessie knew about it, and loved making it come out.

As the weather turned cold, the toys knew Christmas was fast approaching and were worried about what new toys were to come.

"Too bad we don't have Sarg. here to help, he's at Sunnyside," said Slinky as Woody was trying to think of a way to see what new toys she got.

"Why don't we just wait till they show up?" asked Trixie.

"Yeah, I mean, there is nothing we can do about it," said Buttercup confused as to why Woody was so worried.

"Yea, Bonnie took you in," said the first pea.

"And still kept us," said the second.

"And now she plays with us all," said the third.

"But look at how many toys she has, there must be a limit!" exclaimed Woody as he spread his hands out to everyone gather around. The other toys looked around except for Mr Pricklepants.

"Bonnie would never stop playing with us as long as we play along," he said dramatically, since that is the only way Mr Pricklepants know how to say anything.

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Mr Potatohead.

It was Christmas day and there was rumour going around through the toys that Andy and Wendy were coming over for a Christmas party. Everyone was excited, but still unsure if it was true. But when they saw Andy and Wendy get out of the car in front, all the doubts went away and each toy got excited.

"They have a gift, and it is probably for Bonnie," said Hamm.

"Look how big Andy's has gotten," said Woody.

"Woody, it's been three and half months, he looks the same," said Buzz.

"Well he looks more mature," said Woody in defence before jumping off the windowsill and joining the other toys on the ground.

All the toys waited eagerly for Bonnie to come rushing through the bedroom door with her gift and it was two hours before that very thing happened, along with Andy and Wendy behind.

"Go on and open it already," instructed Wendy as they sat on Bonnie's bed.

"Yes," jumped Bonnie and she tore the wrapping paper off and opened the cardboard box and there inside was something Andy recognized.

"Where did you find this?" he asked as Bonnie pulled it out and looked it over.

"Garage sale. Bonnie look under the foot," said Wendy. Bonnie flipped it over and there was 'Molly' written on it. Molly had written it there once she realized Andy liked to take it from her bedside lamp and use it as his damsel in distress.

"Is this your sister?" asked Bonnie looking up at Andy.

"It is, this use to be hers, and sort of mine, and now it is yours," said Andy.

"Dessert!" yelled Bonnie's mum and Bonnie took Andy and Wendy's hand and dragged them out.

"Hey Woody," said Buzz.

"What?" asked Woody about to turn around and face the new toy when a large hook grabbed him around the neck and pulled him towards the new toy.

"Hey Cowboy," she said smiling. Woody got that love sick face and smiled.

"Hey Bo," he said happily.

"Aw," said Jessie leaning on Buzz's shoulder.

"Young love," said Mrs Potatohead leaning towards her husband who just nudged away.

"We're not young," said Mr Potatoead who ended up getting his with his wife's purse.

"Miss me?" asked Bo.

"Like infinity and beyond," said Woody.

THE END.

A/n: okay now it is the official end. I had to make an ending for the toys since they were in the story. And I am writing to you from on my new couch in my dorm, and yes all my toys are sitting on my bed right now. Thank you everyone who read and no there will not be a sequel, if you want to read more, just read it again…and review.

Thank you.

-Charlotte

P.S. go check out my deviantart. Link on my profile page.


End file.
